


【高银】高杉晋助今天养狗了吗？

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

上。

1

高杉从来没想过自己会接看孩子的活。

可惜松阳委托的事情，他不能不管，甚至还会亲自去接松阳嘴里的“可爱的小狼狗”。

对此高杉是存疑的。

他不太干涉松阳在阳光下的私人生活，和银时小时候见过两面，对方当时刚从野兽群里被捡回来，还不太会说话，眼睛中透着原始的警惕和兽性，恶狠狠的瞪着每一个想接近他的人。

现在——

高杉抬头看了看面前的公寓楼，走上二楼，按了门铃。

银时暴躁的推开门，身上还穿着草莓图案的粉色睡衣，皱着眉头看着高杉：“你是松阳叫来的？我不用人照顾。”

他的头发乱糟糟的，眉头皱起来，浑身倒是散发着青春活力，暴躁中带着一丝慵懒。

高杉眯眼打量了他一下，然后冷漠道：“你用不用人照顾我不关心，我只负责完成松阳交给我的事情。你现在有两个选择，穿好衣服和我走，或者我叫人把你这样绑走。”

银时的脸色一下子黑了，瞪着眼和高杉对视半晌。在高杉以为他要发作，露出一点嘲讽笑容的时候，银时却仿佛突然改变了主意，态度很不好的说：

“我十分钟出来。”

然后就在高杉的面前摔上了门。

高杉倒也不会和他生气，勾了勾唇角，看了眼表，抱手靠在楼道里，微妙的显得有点悠闲。

松阳倒也没说错。

的确是个脾气暴躁的小狼狗。

不调教一下不行。

2

银时态度不好，动作倒是守时，很快收拾好，背着个背包从屋子里走出来。

他看了高杉一眼，仿佛在等着他走。

虽然看起来莽撞，骨子里倒是被松阳教的风度很好。

高杉对银时做了个请的手势，银时沉着脸撇过头，大步向楼下走去。

高杉带银时先去的地方是他势力的总部，虽然现在已经洗白了，但里面还是有不少武斗派的痕迹。银时背着个背包开始脸色很臭，逐渐就眼睛亮了起来。他不是很压抑自己的情绪，看到格斗场会兴奋的眨眨眼，有时候看到正在进行的对练还会带一点不屑的撇撇嘴。

高杉原来以为松阳把银时看的死，对方也就是脾气差一点而已，现在看银时的表情，倒似乎不是如此。

一圈下来，银时很满意。

他的脸色放晴了，对于高杉的态度也好了一些，甚至有了点笑意，更像个刚上大学的男孩了，开口道：“我住哪里？”

也许是有点跃跃欲试，他笑起来的时候眼睛很亮，在高杉看来还有点挑衅的意味。

他心下一动，出口的话一转：“你不住这里，跟我回去。”

银时的脸一下子黑了：“不住这里你带我来干什么？”

“让你看看。”高杉挑眉，“试试你平常听不听松阳的话。现在看来——”

他突然短促的笑了一声。

“不是很乖。”

银时一下子愤怒起来，白皙的脸很容易就涨红了，破口道：“你才乖！你他妈说谁呢？”

“骂人可不是好习惯。”高杉收回笑容，“既然松阳让我照顾你，最好改改。”

银时平常其实也不骂人，但是自然不能随了高杉的愿，嘲讽的一笑：“你管得着我？既然我不住这里，我看我还是自己回去吧。”

说着扭头就要走。

高杉抱着手没动，抬起腿浅浅挡住银时的去路。

银时看他抬腿的动作，嘲讽扭头：“怎么？不找人绑我？”

“我改变主意了。”高杉慢条斯理的说，抬手脱下西服外套，“为了我们之后一个月的和谐共处，我决定和你定个规矩。”

银时似乎预感到了什么，没说话，反而抱手挑衅的看着他。

“能打赢我，就听你的。”高杉轻笑一声，“输了个话，老实听我的。“

他的气息凌厉，穿着西服的时候显得瘦削，只穿着衬衫的时候却能看出精悍的身材，带着浓浓的压迫感。

但是如果能认输就不是银时了。

“好啊。“他不仅没有认输，还立刻张狂了，“打就打，来吧。”

3

高杉的几个手下站在格斗室的外面，表情都有点微妙。

良久，又子才犹豫：“晋助大人……不会有点欺负小孩子了吗？”

虽然银时的态度她也很火大，但是高杉有多能打她还是知道的，莫名对银时升起了一丝同情。

“晋助有分寸。”万齐抱着手，“而且……”

突然改变主意很可疑。

但是他没说。

格斗室里的场面倒是不像他们想象的那样一边倒。

银时受过的训练的确不多，实战经验也少，但是他有着野兽般的直觉和体力，出其不意的身形，开始几个回合几乎和高杉拉锯，随着身体的发热，眼神逐渐亮了起来。

高杉倒没他那么上头，漫不经心的整理了整理衬衫袖子，心里想着这哪是什么小狼狗，明明就还是没训化好的狼，一招一式仍然带着凶悍和危险。

但是……感觉不错。

高杉表面上还是冷漠的，银时一跃腿横扫过来，他的反应极快，向旁边一闪，然后抬手向银时的肩头击去。银时一个反身错步，抬手抓住高杉的手，高杉的胳膊却利落的顺着他的力道一滑，一脚扫向他的下盘。

银时向后一跃，眯着眼睛，微微打量着高杉的动作。

他眯眼的时候暗红色的双眼显出凌厉，几回合下来之后愈发沉稳，肌肉紧绷，仿佛伏击似的和高杉对视。

高杉测出了银时大概背着松阳打了多少架，下手愈发的不留情面，银时被他一脚踢中小腹，在地上一个滚翻，又一跃攻了过来。

他的耐痛性比受过专业训练的人都好，高杉一时打的兴起，下手也失了分寸，银时被击出去的一瞬又一个跟进，锁住他的喉咙，重重地往地上砸去。

银时没有服输地打算，双手锁住高杉的手腕，一个翻身双腿搅住他的脖子，腰部发力，逼迫着高杉卸一步力，猛然一翻，落回到地上。

高杉看他脸上沾了血，暗自知道下手重了，收回手。

“不认输？”

银时不以为意，抬手一抹，眼睛彻底亮了起来：“认输？这才刚刚开始。”

“看在松阳的份上，我不想下重手。”高杉冷漠。

银时轻笑：“那你可以试试。”

他的确打不过高杉，也已经感觉了出来。

但是认输从来不是他的风格，不逼高杉使出全力，他不会甘心。

银时的速度越来越快，而且学习能力恐怖。高杉有意识不想伤他，但是被三挑衅两挑衅也激起了点脾气，动作越来越狠戾，银时好几次被他踢飞出去，却几乎一刻不停的一跃而起，从新的角度攻了过来。

两个人都已经气息不稳，高杉的头发也湿了，他随手拽了拽衣领，衬衫黏在身上不舒服，干脆抬手直接脱了下来，扔到一边，露出精悍的上身。

银时舔了舔嘴唇，感到了汗水混着血液的铁锈味道，血莫名的更热了，又一次出手袭来。

“你还真是——”高杉挑眉，抬手截住银时的进攻，翻手重新把银时摔到地上。

他有一种感觉，这场架不把银时打服，是不能善了了。

实际上，这几年来他的生活愈发和平，也已经很久没有这种把谁打服的冲动了。

他能够听到银时的呼吸声粗重，感到汗水从脸颊上滑下来，空气带着莫名的热意，以及许久没有的危险和兴奋感。

高杉抬起手重新把银时摔出去，一步紧跟膝盖压在银时的小腹上，一个反手把他翻身按在地面上，双手锁在背后，脸颊死死按在地面上，哑声道：

“别找死，认输吧。”

银时被这样压着，竟然还有余力反抗，猛然发力几乎掀翻了高杉，双腿扫向他的下身，一个翻身又攻了上来。

高杉抬脚踢向他的肩膀，银时在地面上一个滚翻，被高杉更快的制住，整个人都几乎压了上来，手如同钳子一般扳着他的肩膀，微微发力，让银时都忍不住闷声哼了一声。

高杉却仿佛愉快的笑了，低声道：“服了吗？”

服是不可能服的。

银时模模糊糊的想。

但是他浑身都莫名的发热，肾上腺素飙升的过高，已经没有了认输的想法，只想把高杉咬死当场。他莫名有种对于鲜血渴望似的躁动，下意识地舔了舔唇，艰难地扭头，对高杉做了个口型：

——不服。

高杉哂笑一下，微微一松手，银时就又一跃而起，再次进攻，又再次被高杉死死按在地面上。

他体能消耗得太大了，当然高杉也好不到哪儿去，汗水从他的脸颊上滑落砸在银时的脖子上，声音哑的厉害：

“小狼狗就乖一点。”

“你他妈……才是狼狗！”银时勉力骂道，一个翻身，又被高杉一脚点在胸口，微微发力，感到肋骨都要被压断了，小腹遍布淤青的疼。

高杉居高临下的看着银时片刻，对方双眼因为过度的激动泛红，胸口剧烈喘息着，看他的目光凶狠又莫名的迷离，徒增绮丽。

高杉突然愣了一下，然后恶意的笑了一下：

“你硬了。”

银时一愣，一时没有反应过来他在说什么。

反应过来的一刻他整个人都烧了起来，高杉说的话几乎对他没有真实感，他甚至没有求证，就掀翻了高杉又攻击了上去。

高杉退后一步，这回发了全力，狠狠的一脚把银时踢飞出去。

银时剧烈的咳嗽了两声，想要爬起来，头又被高杉一脚踩下去。

“喜欢这样？”高杉居高临下的看着银时，眼底暗沉沉的，语气倒是调笑。

银时喘息着，抬头盯着他，双方差距太悬殊，但是还是不甘心，身体烧的发慌，现在被高杉踩着停顿了几秒钟，才感觉到下身确实的变化，硬起的地方压着地面，胀痛的厉害。

他的心一乱，气势就没有那么足了，高杉轻笑一声，微微改变脚的方向，把银时整个脸压在地面上。

他穿着的仍然是皮鞋，皮革的边缘摩擦着银时的脸，银时从这个角度看着高杉，想要凶狠，却更加燥热一阵阵的涌上来，仿佛高杉的汗水混合着血腥的味道从空中西面八方涌来，死死的摄住了他的神经。

高杉看他的呼吸愈发急促，眼神有点迷离的盯着他不动，微微撤回脚，用皮鞋挑了一下他的脸，声音低哑：

“愣了？”他轻笑一声，“想舔吗？“

他的话音仿佛打开开关，皮革的味道瞬间袭入银时的脑海，他意识到了自己现在的状态，却没能立刻聚起反抗的力气，反而心脏几乎跳出胸膛，愣怔在了那里。

高杉抬手拢了一把湿透的刘海，收回脚蹲下身，似笑非笑的抬手钳住银时的下巴，强迫他抬起脸对着自己，低声：

“嗯？“

银时感到大脑一片混乱，不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，高杉的眸色愈发暗沉，强迫自己收回目光。

刚才一瞬间打得热血上脑，也燃起了欲望，过了十几秒那种邪火慢慢平息下来，才意识到这个状况实在有点糟糕。

松阳让他照顾银时，没让他这么照顾。

“逗你的。“他松开手，站起身，“别愣着了，起来吧。“

银时感到浑身疼得都不像是自己的了，不过高杉的确靠这么一场勉强压下了他的不服，他撑着地缓缓站起来，没说什么。

高杉扭头看了他一眼，皱了皱眉头：“待会在这里处理一下伤口再走。”

“哦。”银时沉默了片刻回答。

高杉看他这个样子，心里总是沉不下来，顺口道：“终于不闹了？”

银时没太听清他说的是什么，走一步瘸一下，终于离高杉近了，在他开门前突然没头没脑的问，愣兮兮的很：

“你和人打架都这样吗？”

高杉一愣，一时没听懂他在问什么。

银时看他看自己，觉得问这个问题的自己简直是鬼迷心窍了，冷漠的撇开头，抬手急匆匆的去开门。

高杉反应过来，抬手挡了一下他的手，短促的一笑：

“没有，你是第一个这么打的。满意了？”

银时看着高杉，沉默片刻，恶向胆边生，突然一动。

他这一下头槌出其不意攻其不备，高杉的脑子里也有点色令智昏，被他得逞，只好顶着鼻血开门，在万齐高深莫测和又子震惊的目光下接过餐巾纸，把银时扔到了医务室。

高杉没进去，靠在医务室门口，等着鼻血止住。

他把沾了血的纸随手扔到旁边的废纸篓里，突然轻轻笑了一下。

还是个小狼崽子呢。

4

小狼崽子银时不知道高杉这么想。

他到了高杉的住处才知道高杉那里其实比总部更好玩，毕竟那里是放在明面上的东西，高杉的别墅下面有靶场，银时去了就好了伤疤忘了疼的东看西看，看到枪的时候更是开心了起来。

高杉能够理解这种年轻人的喜好，不过看银时抬手几枪准头居然还不错，挑了挑眉。

“你练过？”

银时忍不住笑了一下，随即立刻收住笑容：“松阳不知道，你别告诉他。”

高杉看他有点翘尾巴的样子没说什么。他的判断是正确的，把银时揍了一顿之后，对方对待他的态度反而自然了起来，仿佛就这样认定你们两个已经熟了，亮着眼睛，把地下室转了一圈，仿佛完全忘记了身上的伤和之前的窘迫。

高杉莫名不爽了起来。

他想起松阳吐槽过银时兽性难改，虽然可爱有时候也有点头疼。对方说不定把刚才完全当成了生理的意外，不会像人类那么深想。

但是高杉深想了。

深想的高杉不是很高兴。

他看到银时又在那里玩枪，走过去看了看：“会组装？”

银时抿了抿唇，显然不是特别擅长，乍一看有点笨手笨脚。

高杉轻笑一声，抬手接过银时手里的枪，修长的手指轻轻松松的上下翻飞，几乎瞬间就把零件全部归位了。

“你学这个没什么用。”高杉已经多久没有玩这种花把事了，把手里的枪仍给银时，“刚才你发力还有地方不对，端枪，我给你纠正一下。”

他离得银时很近，看起来有点不轨，但是讲解又很精简，也不带什么调情的意味。银时难得的听话，高杉敲哪儿就动哪里，身后温暖的人体热度传来，他有点走神，就被高杉用力捏了一下肩膀。

“认真。”

银时肩膀一酸，和刚才的疼叠加在一起，手指微微颤抖了一下，高杉嘴角勾了勾，声音依旧冷漠：

“别动，端稳。”

人注意力高度集中的时候是不会闹脾气的，银时的注意力在手上，下意识顺着高杉的话，重新把手端平了，对着靶心开枪。

“别动。”高杉在他耳边低声说，抬起胳膊顺着银时的胳膊伸出去，轻轻纠正了一下他的角度，“这么端一会。”

说着，他就抽回身，银时下意识地一动，但是又初于某种想要提高射击精确度或者说不明地心思，身体停下来，保持着那个姿势没有动。

他脑子直来直去，骨子里又倔得很，知道高杉大概是在涮他，却又固执地不放下手，孩子一样地赌气站在那里。

高杉打开旁边墙里的暗格，在里面挑挑拣拣，挑剔的看着自己的收藏，余光看着银时。

银时的动作很稳，完全看不出来肩膀的酸痛，只是头上已经见了汗，一滴硕大的汗珠从脸颊旁边滑下去，他咬了咬牙，仍然没有动。

高杉抽出一把通体银色的手枪，觉得挺配小狼崽子，把暗格又关上了。

银时听到高杉悉悉索索，然后看到他在余光里走过来，似笑非笑的用手里的枪挑了一下他的胳膊，把有点下移的角度重新挑回原位，淡淡：“累了？”

“恶劣。”银时小声逼逼。

“放下吧。”高杉说，“手上还有伤。”

银时的确是疼，没再逞强，放下手的时候高杉顺手接住他的手，手指顺着他的手臂揉捏了几下，然后用力一捏，银时就感到一阵酸麻传过来，呜的一声毛都炸起来了。

“你怎么这么烦！”

“帮你松一松。”高杉放下他的手，看银时甩手的样子，把银色的枪放下，“见面礼。”

银时一愣，第一次出现点柔软的犹豫：“……老师大概不让。”

高杉轻笑：“你把松阳想成什么了。之前保护你是你还小，你都成年了，他不会干涉你的决定，收什么人的礼物。”

银时垂眸，抬手摸了摸流畅的枪身，沉默片刻，还是笑了笑：“你留着吧。这种东西我收不好，容易给老师添麻烦。”

高杉挑了挑眉，笑了一下：“自然可以。”

银时揉着手腕，看着他把枪又放回去，还是有点闷闷不乐的样子，一跳在旁边没开封的台球桌上坐下，没什么正形晃着腿，看高杉转过身。

“你和老师说的不太一样。”

高杉没有意外，松阳的想法向来很清奇。

“他说我什么？”

“说你外冷内热。”银时嘟囔。

“然后？”高杉挑眉。

“你外不是很冷，内也不是很热。”银时逼逼道，“外热内冷还差不多。”

高杉淡淡：“说我外热的，你估计是头一个。”

银时抬起头，盯了高杉片刻，突然开口：“那时候你也硬了。”

高杉沉默了一秒，没想到银时居然在这里等着他。

他挑眉：“所以？”

银时撇了撇嘴，从台球桌上跳下来：“我没和人做过那种事情，不是很清楚。”

他面无表情地说完，从台子上顺了瓶碳酸水，一路就往外走去了。

“我去洗个澡。”

高杉看着他走得飞快地背影，垂下眼压住表情，最后还是忍不住嘴唇动了动，骂了一句。

这算什么狼崽子。

又纯又浪地，面无表情又无师自通地欲拒还迎。

关键是他还的确被撩了一下。

5

银时住进高杉地别墅，两个人达成诡异的平衡。

银时也有大学和打工的事情，白天经常不在家，高杉更是忙于工作，两个人见面的机会并不是很多。

不过高杉有时候晚上回来，也能看到银时盘腿坐在沙发上打游戏。

银时在家里素来是不好好穿衣服的。草莓图案的睡衣随意歪歪扭扭的，扣子也不系好，露出一片白皙的皮肤。

有时候高杉去厨房拿吃的时候银时也会突然出现，这时候他的样子总让高杉觉得对方是一只不断围着他打转的小狗，也没什么目的，或者说有什么目的自己也不清楚，就是在身边晃悠，白皙的皮肤有点晃眼。

不过终归受人所托看孩子，还是老老实实看孩子吧。

第一周的周末高杉回来的时候银时终于放下游戏手柄，抬头开口：

“我们再打一场吧。”

高杉挑眉：“好了伤疤忘了疼？”

“不是，就，”银时撇嘴，“我复盘了挺多回，说不定能打赢你呢。你答应我的，赢了听我的。”

高杉心想他还挺固执，意义不明的盯了银时片刻，勾唇笑了一下。

“好，走。”

高杉家里自然是有专门的训练室的，也在地下室。这回在家他也就换了方便动作的一副，无袖的黑色背心，随意拿起旁边的器材拉伸了两下，热了热身。

扭头的时候银时正盯着他，吐槽道：“你之前不是没这么多事吗？”

高杉懒得和他口头逼逼，淡淡：“你不做好准备了吗？否则受了重伤别怪我。”

银时勾了下唇，他对着高杉没有之前的轻蔑，但张狂还是在的：“你可以试试。”

短兵相接，谁都没有留手。

银时上来出手狠戾，高杉知道他说的复盘倒不是谎话，上来就是几个杀招，仿佛想先逼高杉露出破绽。但是高杉实战经验太过充足，过了片刻就又找到了节奏，找了个机会一个反身，就把银时摔了出去。

银时一翻身起来，高杉有意遛遛他，来来回回见招拆招，然后又一脚把人踢了出去。

这一脚没太收力，银时在地上一个滚翻，喘息片刻，又爬了起来。

高杉抬手挡住他的手，反手扣住他的手腕，淡淡：“还没打够？这些够你琢磨的了，不用拼命。”

银时没有理会他，另一只手进攻上来，高杉四两拨千斤的招架几招，后退一步，反手抓住银时的另一只手，突然一笑：

“还是说，是什么其他的不够？”

他猛然一拽，银时反身回击，但是被高杉还是抓住了破绽，两个人缠斗两下，就被高杉猛然按在了墙上。高杉把他的双手反剪在身后，气息缭绕在银时的后颈上，低声：

“打架之前还要洗个澡，你是讲究呢——”

“还是在期待着什么呢？”

银时试图向后肘击，被高杉封住去路，膝盖顶在他的腿间，向上顶了顶，轻笑了一声：

“这么想被玩？还是想被操？”

银时的耳朵被高杉突然一句荤话逗得通红，高杉压得太死，他只能抬起头勉力大口喘息，微微偏头的空间不够看到高杉的脸，刚转一点脸，就被高杉抬手压了回去。

下手挺重，银时脸被怼在墙上的时候发出一声闷响。

高杉没动。他心里有点天人交战，一边觉得这样不是很好，一边又觉得这样正好。

银时感到自己的呼吸在不大的房间里面清晰可见，他心里的那种焦躁仿佛长了草一样，不断地发芽，最后忍无可忍，眯着眼睛，身体向后顶了顶。

高杉本来就被他撩得起火，感到银时的大腿隔着不厚的布料在他的膝盖附近摩擦了一下，邪火愈发盛，面子上略带冷漠的笑了一声：

“你这几天都在想着这事？怎么不来爬床？还是说只有这样——”

他的膝盖发力，银时被他逗得发硬的地方被猛然挤在墙上，痛的几乎一下子软了，但是又有一股酥麻从尾椎骨高杉抵着的地方往上窜，含混地发出一声闷哼。

“——你才能爽到？”

高杉虽然行事冷酷，但是在这种事情上却有点洁癖冷感，就是他自己也没有想到有一天会被一个年轻的男生勾地一肚子邪火，只想看他可怜兮兮的样子，动作中带着点急切快感甚至粗俗。

“你到底喜欢什么？”高杉低头舔舐了一下银时的耳垂，感到他整个人的重心都转移到了自己顶着他的膝盖上，勾了勾唇，“喜欢疼？喜欢被控制？还是喜欢被侮辱？你不说清楚，我怎么配合你？”

他的胳膊松了一点，银时没有立刻动，只是微微偏了头，随着高杉的腿又向上一下，身体又抖动了一下。

高杉空出一只手，一只手仍然虚虚反扣着银时的手腕，抬手遮住银时的眼睛。

“刚才那一下很爽？”他的声音低哑，又突然转向冷漠，“对着墙都能发情，给我继续。”

他的膝盖彻底顶着不让银时有发力点，银时顺着他的力道贴着墙，很快就不自觉地摩擦了起来。

但是这样毕竟隔靴瘙痒，银时被高杉的手按在眼睛上，四周看不见东西，只听到对方的呼吸落在自己的耳朵上，忽远忽近的。他暴躁的同时突然莫名委屈，突然摆头想要躲开，被高杉毫不留情的抬手重新死死按回了墙上，上半身仿佛被钉住一样，只能徒劳的扭动着腰。

高杉的身体贴近他的时候他能够感受到对方身体的变化，那种热度仿佛把人的头脑烧着一样，让他口干舌燥，摇头摆尾的献媚。

高杉空出的手揉捏着他的臀部，手指透过柔软的布料深深的嵌进肌肉了，逼着银时向前挺身，有点徒劳的跟着高杉忽快忽慢的节奏。

高杉的手指移到前面，拉开他胸前的衣服，让他赤裸的前胸也被贴在略带粗糙的墙壁上，随着他自己挣扎的动作来回摩擦。

银时感到高杉贴的更紧了，他有一搭无一搭的顶撞着自己，嘴里时不时冒出一两句侮辱的话，气息仍然是火热的。

“自己玩的那么来劲？”高杉哑声道，“还是想来真的？”

银时含混地摇了摇头，意义不明地不像是拒绝。

他的呼吸愈发的急促，高杉感到他身体的收紧又放松，不断摩擦着前面的墙，恨不得现在就把他就地正法。高杉深吸了口气，收回了往银时胸前游走的手，向后一错，放开了银时。

身后的身体突然离开，银时停下动作，有点迷茫的扭头看向高杉。

他的头脑因为欲望而不太清醒，目光自然而然的落在了高杉硬起的下身轮廓上，喉结滚动了一下，似乎天人交战的向前一步。

在这种时候，银时身上那种本能的兽性的东西才愈发的明显。他对于欲望有些羞耻，但并不回避，反而让高杉有了一种被步步紧逼的感觉。

窄小的空间不断升温，银时盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇：“……想。”

高杉一愣，突然意识到他是在回答自己最开始见面时候的那个问题。

他的身体替他做出了回答，他的嗓子发干，抬起手，做了个向下指的动作。

狼崽子是不应该这么乖的，高杉想，或者说发情期的狼崽子的确如此？

银时的膝行不像是膝行，反而像是什么野兽爬行一样，高杉在他想要撞上来扒自己裤子的时候猛然抬脚，踩在了银时的肩膀上。

高杉在家是赤足，脚骨分明，用力的止住了银时的动作，居高临下的仿佛在审视他，片刻才一勾唇：

“这么想要？”

银时抬头和他目光相接，然后突然扭头，在他的脚趾上轻轻咬了一口。

高杉的脚顺着他的肩膀下滑，一路踩在了银时的下身上，银时的呼吸陡然重了起来，高杉没有刻意温柔，顺着自己的意思把他的性器往下踩着在地上摩擦，近乎残忍的折腾他。

“想要吗？嗯？叫出来？”

银时整个人几乎趴了下去，他露在外面白皙的皮肤激动的发红，高杉的另一只脚站在地面上，银时的下身被折腾得又疼又爽，爽得时候粗重的喘息，弄得太疼了就死死趴着，脸颊贴着高杉的脚背。

高杉指尖发麻，几乎无法控制的自己用脚折腾着对方，银时的身体越来越紧绷，他也不叫不说话，就是闷哼或者呜咽，灼热的脸颊徒劳的磨蹭着高杉的脚趾脚背，留下汗水的痕迹。

不像狼了，像一只被驯服了的小狗。

高杉感到脚下的东西搏动，微微用力，直接踩了下去。银时的背猛然僵住，发出一声呜咽，高杉回过神来自己都觉得那一下踩得有点重，却感到脚面濡湿触感明显，显然对方是射了出来。

房间里一时只剩下了喘息声。

高杉收回了脚，感觉上面有些粘腻，人生第一回有点心虚。

但是面子上总要挂住，他低头看着银时，淡淡：“舒服了？”

银时没立刻回答，过了几秒，才不知道听到没听到的嗯了一声。

“之后去洗个澡。”高杉知道他得缓一缓，没再打扰，“伤药你知道在哪儿。”

他快步走出训练室。

身体骗不了人，最后那一脚踩下去的时候，他爽得指尖都微微发麻。

那种感觉和生理的快感有点相像，又不完全一样，反而留下的印痕更深、更加的绵延，仿佛他的脚下现在还带着火热的触感。

高杉又头疼的看了一眼还硬起的下身，觉得自己真是一口气给自己找了好几个麻烦。

养狼崽子总是要被咬几口的。

只是没想到生活的教训来得这么剑走偏锋。

——TBC——


	2. 中

6

高杉第二天起床的时候脸色阴沉，一晚上模模糊糊似乎做了什么荒唐的梦，弄得他心情很不好。

他走下楼，就看到银时正趴在沙发上吃东西。

他翘着白皙的小腿趴在那里，时不时从旁边的盒子里拿一颗葡萄扔进嘴里，显得和高杉形成鲜明对比的闲适。

高杉沉默片刻，还是走过去抬手抽出了他手里的漫画书，淡淡：“别在这儿吃东西。”

“我发现你有点洁癖。”银时老大不情愿的坐起来，动作还有点别扭，大概是身上还有伤。

他低头捻了捻手指，仿佛思索了一下，最后开口：“昨天——”

高杉刚要扭头，就听到了银时开口，停下来动作。

他虽然心虚，说到底也不是逃避现实的人，何况他很想听听这个小崽子能够说出什么混账话来。

“昨天，还挺爽的。”银时别扭了一下，又解释，“想和你练练手是真的，那什么……也是真的。”

高杉淡淡：“那什么？”

“你喜欢那样的吗？”银时继续说下去，“我们能不能……试一试。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，没想到居然还有这种惊喜。

他已经无法想象松阳回来之后他会面对的尴尬局面了。

银时看他的表情有点扭曲，试探的看着他：“我知道你们这种人比较烦，就……炮友？”

高杉快被他气笑了，他嘲讽的勾勾唇，淡淡：“你知道每天想爬我床的人有多少吗？”

如果不是爬他的床真的有生命危险，现在还不知道会有多少勇士前仆后继。

银时“哦”了一声，想了想，然后又说：“但是他们都不能陪你打架？”

高杉觉得他似乎出现了什么奇怪的误会，冷冷：“我没那种先打一架的兴趣，我只是——”

他向前一步，手撑在沙发靠背上，低头看着银时。

“——喜欢看人痛苦的样子。懂吗？”

银时张了张嘴，愣兮兮道：“可是我昨天也没多痛苦啊？挺爽的。”

“……”高杉收回手，“你能这么想最好。”

银时猛然抬手抓住了他的手，他最后的犹豫仿佛也没了，直白的如同野兽求偶。

“我说真的，虽然有点疼吧，但是和以前完全不是一种感觉。”银时说着，还有点委屈，“我觉得我们两个挺合适的，而且我在你这儿住了好几天了，也没见你有炮友啊。”

高杉被他弄得头大，冷着脸转过身，淡漠：“合适？也好。那现在把衣服脱了吧。”

“现在？”银时一愣，“会不会太密集了一点……”

高杉冷笑：“还要我看你心情？”

银时仿佛张口想要反驳，最后却抬起手，把上身的衣服拽掉了，然后又脱了裤子，手指犹豫了一下，抬眼看了高杉一眼，把最后的遮挡也都脱了下来。

高杉的别墅一层是落地窗，灿烂的阳光显得银时的身体愈发的白皙，肌肉流畅，带着蓬勃的生命力，也……无比糟糕。

上面还带着紫红和淤青的痕迹，昨天高杉打架的时候也是在真打。

他隔着两步，打量了银时片刻，然后抬起手，指了指客厅的空地：“跪过去。”

银时眨了眨眼，反而有点好奇，直接跪爬下来，甚至还摇了摇屁股。

高杉头疼，下意识地脱口而出：“别动！“

他四下看了看，从旁边的柜子上拿起了一条领带，走过去把银时的眼睛蒙上了。失去视野总是让人不安的，尤其是银时这种靠直觉行事的小动物，本能的动了一下，被高杉踩住肩膀固定了回去。

“趴好，在这儿等着。“

他一边梳理思绪，一边下到地下室捡了点东西，重新走了上来。

狼崽子是不能给甜头的，他知道。

但是身体还是不太听使唤。

银时眼睛看不到，有点无聊的在客厅等着高杉。阳光把他的血晒的热起来，在听到脚步声的时候扭头，带出一丝期待。

高杉抬手，没留什么情面的给了银时一鞭。

“别动。“

银时身体僵了一下，不过很快恢复了旁边的动作。

高杉弯下身，抬手轻轻放在他的后颈上，抑制住自己发力的欲望，低声：

“不是想看我喜欢什么吗？“

他抬起手，把银时的双手拷了起来，抬手一拉。

银时被他一拉，配合的向前膝行了两步，被高杉往上拽了拽：“起来。“

玄关的顶上有垂下来的装饰，高杉把银时的手拉高，直接吊在了上面。

他想起这个还是因为之前神威来过一次他这里，对于客厅里各个可以玩play的地方强行进行了点评。

高杉对于这方面其实是没什么兴趣的，毕竟他冷感，而生活也不需要从这种地方寻找刺激。但是现在突然想起过去神威一条条罗列的，当时听起来让人厌烦的东西突然变得有了形象，无端的生动了起来。

他吊得高，银时被迫将将踮起脚尖，有点重心不稳的旋转了一下。

“你——”他终于开口，却被高杉又不轻不重的抽了一下。

“从现在开始，别说话。”高杉抬起一根手指，带着点恶意的贴在他的嘴唇上，“想出声，就像小狗一样的叫一叫，那样更适合你。”

银时的耳朵发红，高杉没给他反驳的时间，抬手握住他的性器，稍微动作了一下，就感到手下的东西很快的硬了起来，银时的身体也软了，整个人靠向高杉的身上。

可惜高杉没有让他享受的意思，看性器稍微硬了一点，就抬起头，用一条带子死死的把银时的性器缠绕捆了起来。银时皱了皱眉头，喘息了一声，他没说话，但是身上的热度也没下去。

“腿分开。”高杉淡漠，“脚掂起来，腰塌下去。”

银时被性器上的胀痛感分散了注意力，一时没有反应过来，被高杉又抽了一下，喘息了一声，照着他说的勉力动作。

腿分开之后重心稳了一点，但是这样脚垫的更好，小腿的肌肉完全绷了起来。银时的屁股手感很好但是不大，现在这样可以翘起来，却显出了诱人的曲线。

高杉没有立刻动，走近了一点，微微绕着银时走了半个圈，低声道：“……别动。”

银时身体兴奋的紧绷，被高杉从背后抬手一鞭子落下来，留下了一道深深的红痕。

高杉想让他长点教训，没有特别的掌控力道，银时猝不及防的闷哼一声，身体向前一歪，又踉踉跄跄的歪倒了一下，被高杉第二鞭抽了上去。

“都说了。”他的语气很冷，“别动。”

这完全算是不平等条约，高杉连着抽了五六下，银时才勉勉强强稳住身形。他的背上已经是几道交叉的淤红，身体为了在鞭打下保持平衡完全紧绷了起来，头上见了汗，嘴微微张开一点，交替着咬牙和喘息。

高杉手中握着鞭子，闭上眼睛掂了掂，让自己平静下来。

他对人痛苦的样子自然其实没什么兴趣，更不要提升起欲望，但是折腾银时这么几下，身体却又热了起来。也许是银时浑身的那股野性实在符合他的胃口，又可能他倔强的样子的确可爱，让人兀自兴奋。

高杉的下一鞭落在银时的大腿内侧，银时调整好平衡以后的确就不动了，顺着鞭子的力道晃了晃，呜咽了一声。

高杉连着三鞭在他的大腿上留下痕迹，然后又重新转回上半身，这回没有太使力，一点点磨着时间，看着银时头上的汗水越来越多。

这个姿势保持起来并不是很容易，高杉的手铐是货真价实的刑具，他的手腕已经被勒出了红痕，肌肉愈发的紧绷。

高杉向前一步，鞭子横压在他的腰上，微微发力，低声在他耳边开口：

“屁股再翘起来一点。”

他的声音也有点发哑，银时有点徒劳的摇了摇头，更加费力的沉下腰，不知道自己现在的样子又有多色情。

高杉低头瞟了一眼，发现银时的性器还是半硬的，他抬手去碰的时候对方浑身一抖，被高杉抬手狠狠的拍了下屁股。

“不长记性吗？”

他抬手抚摸银时的性器，本来是抚慰的动作，但是银时的性器根部被勒的很紧，一硬起带子就开始往里勒，泛起尖锐的疼痛。他皱起眉头，小幅度的摇了摇头，高杉却没有停止，继续加快速度撸动他的性器，刺激着前端，感受着手下的搏动，低头看着银时张开嘴剧烈喘息着，摇了摇头，又发出含糊的声音。

他还是没有说话，怀抱着某种微妙的倔强和温顺，扭过头，有点茫然的顺着声音寻找着高杉的脸。

高杉没有动，感到银时的气息贴近自己的脸颊，然后胡乱的在上面舔了舔，低声哼哼了一声，像是求饶又像是撒娇。

高杉被他这一下挑逗的气息不稳，手下的动作更快，不断地刺激着充血地器官。银时的双腿微微发抖，他的腰部向后撤的逃离，又被高杉狠狠一巴掌打在屁股上，对方一只手箍着他的腰，一只手继续撸动着，让他一时间陷入了混乱之中，不知道是爽快还是疼痛，受不了的微微摇头。

“逃什么？”高杉哑声道，“不是你自己要求的吗？我就喜欢这样的。“

他松开手的时候银时还是没有逃开，高杉受到蛊惑的抬起手重新打在银时的屁股上，他的力道没有保留，立刻留下了一片红色。

银时的喘息呻吟声已经连绵了起来，他的性器被折磨着，背上火辣辣的，半边屁股被打得红肿起来，高杉手掌每落下一次就瑟缩一下，发出一声泣音。

“舒服吗？”高杉低声，“喜欢？”

银时用力摇着头，他扭头追寻高杉的气息，但是这回高杉刻意躲开了他，看着对方茫然的扭头，湿漉漉的头发贴在额头上，显得无比可怜。

“不喜欢？”高杉的声音有点残忍，“可是我喜欢？还觉得我们两个合适？”

银时还是摇头，摇了两下又不摇了，只是喘息着，把腰又抬了抬。

高杉被他折腾的满心邪火，又狠狠的抽了一下他的屁股。

也许是这一下的确太疼了，银时向前蹿了一下，脚一个不稳向下坠去。他的手还吊在上面，高杉不可能让他真拉伤，抬起手接住银时的腰，帮他稳了一下身形。

“这点就不行了？”他冷冷道，终于松开了折磨银时的手，用沾着湿液的手指在他的嘴唇上抹了一下，“不怕被我玩死？”

他的手没能立刻移开，在银时的嘴唇上流连了片刻，就被狼崽子敏锐的注意到，用犬齿叼住了。

银时的犬齿比一般人要尖，咬在手指上轻微的疼痛，让人心里发痒。

高杉没动，感到银时又把牙齿松开了，似乎有点迷茫，又似乎有点失望。

他在高杉要放手的时候把重心压了过来，浑身都湿漉漉的，声音是哑的，带着点颤音，试探性道：

“汪？”

高杉几乎触电一样的一激灵，差点把银时放开了，又想起他现在的造型，稳住了手臂，目光复杂的盯着银时。

这小崽子是想磨死人吗？

银时看他没反应，低声呜咽了两声，重新把重心收了回来。

他这两声呜咽比刚才的还像小动物的声音，明明野得很，撒起娇来却也让人无法拒绝。

高杉看他的手腕都被箍出血了，心里紧了紧，抬手把手腕卸下来，银时就一个踉跄，几乎跪倒在地上，最后还是被高杉接住了。

“娇气。“他忍无可忍，终于评价。

银时也不反驳他这种毫不符合事实的评价，只是感觉到了高杉语气里的软化，低声又叫了一声，才低声：

“再摸摸我……”

他还没有射出来，这个样子也射不出来，想要高潮的冲动压过了对于疼痛的恐惧，而且也知道高杉不会真的伤了他。

高杉低头看着他充血的器官，抬起手一碰银时就抖，还不知死活的缠人。

他抬手解开性器根部的带子，没有再碰，在银时想抬手的时候抬手压住他的手，冷冷：

“不许射。”

银时抬起脸对着他：“为什么？”

“我喜欢。”高杉说完才有点意识到自己说了什么，破天荒的欲盖弥彰的加了一句，“你就适合这种发情的样子。”

他抬手掐了银时的屁股一下，银时感觉到高杉下身的热度，抬手靠过去，想要勾住高杉的脖子得寸进尺，就感觉到高杉放开了他。

“……你去洗个澡吧。”

银时被他突然扔在地上，在领带下面的眼睛眨了眨，有点困惑。但是直觉让他没有问出之前的问题，也没有问高杉打算怎么解决，反而只是干脆利落的放开了手。

高杉感到银时的热度离开，心情难以抑制的烦躁了起来。

狼崽子这时候反倒不说话了，但是高杉总怀疑他给自己下了个套。

他早该知道的，对方与其说是温顺的，不如说是狡猾的，能够感到猎物的动摇，也能用无辜掩盖。

银时跪坐在地面，性器还可怜兮兮的硬着。他扯了扯眼睛上的领带，抬头和高杉的目光对上了。

高杉压住暴躁，冷漠的看着他。

“……你下手真重。”银时开口。这句话是实话，他背上的伤全都紫了，半边屁股红肿的不行，浑身火辣辣的疼，嗓子压抑的充血发哑。

“你不相信我吗？”银时突然问。

高杉一愣，实在没想到他会说这话。

“我遇到松阳之前一直和一条白狼在一起。”银时却继续说了下去，“他是狼群里的头狼，捡到了我没有吃掉，你们都说是养崽子，但是其他狼都知道，我也知道，他是把我当成伴侣养了起来。总之他和其他狼……不太一样。”

他暗红色的眼睛盯着高杉，高杉从来没有从松阳那里听到过银时过去的故事，突然听到这么古怪的说法，心里有点微妙。

“其实我觉得那样也很好，我那时候还很小，但是很喜欢他。但是他还是为了保护狼群死了，被人类杀死了。”银时没什么语气波动的说，“所以我把那些人都杀了，也是那时候遇到了松阳。”

他顿了顿，垂下眼。

“你和他很像。”

高杉的眼睛眯了起来。

他刚才离开的打算彻底烟消云散，低头看着银时，冷冷：“很像？”

他蹲下身，抬起手抓着银时的下巴，把他的脸抬起来：“那他会这样对你吗？还是说你早就……是他的伴侣了？”

高杉被某种莫名的怒意和醋意冲昏了头脑，却又最后没有说出什么恶毒的话。银时被松阳捡回来的时候年纪还小，也许松阳都以为他只是被狼群养大，不知道这背后的故事，也许他是银时第一个说出这个故事的人类。

各种剧烈的感情不断拉锯，高杉又张了张嘴，竟然没有再说出话。

“没有。”说起过去狼群的故事时银时的感情仿佛抽离了，他暗红色的眼瞳带着某种人类做不到的坦诚，看着高杉，“我当时太小了，做不了什么的。”

明明是直截了当的回答高杉的问题，高杉却总觉得这句话还有其他的深意。

他能感觉到这件事是银时的禁忌，却也因此为银时说这些话的动机感到疑惑。

“我真的只是……觉得你们两个有点像而已。”银时垂下眼，终于自嘲似的勾了下嘴唇，“不知道为什么，刚才突然就想说了。”

他这句话打破了刚才诡异的气氛，他们两个人一个跪坐着，一个蹲着，对视了片刻，高杉放开了银时的下巴，有点挫败：

“我知道了。我们都冷静冷静。”

银时抬头看着他，然后突然问：“那我可以弄一弄了吗？有点难受。”

高杉看到他竟然还硬着的下身，表情又冷漠下来：“不行。”

银时闷闷的“哦”了一声，挣扎着站起来，皱了皱眉头。

“不许射。”高杉看他艰难的样子，又突然开口，“洗完澡我给你上点药，背上你抹不到。”

7

高杉和银时之间诡异的平静了几天。

银时恢复力很好，伤好的差不多了，又想起来到高杉那里的总部玩。

他这几天和高杉关系暧昧的诡异，高杉也教了他一些实用的格斗技巧，两个人能够僵持的时间变长，后来高杉又忍无可忍的在训练室折腾了银时一次，银时神清气爽地大概是有点翘尾巴，开始提出要求。

高杉想了想，倒也没拒绝。

银时上回就是高杉带着来的，这回还是，自然引起了不小的注意。银时看着出来和高杉见面的万齐，眨了眨眼：“你是高杉的副手吗？”

万齐淡淡：“现在已经不这么叫了。”

“我可以和你打一场吗？”银时又问。

万齐大概也很少遇到这么愣的孩子，扭头看了高杉一眼，高杉漫不经心的点点头：“想去就去。万齐，别轻敌，顺便教他点用刀的常识。”

毕竟万齐还是玩枪玩刀强一点。

而银时太莽，常识不足。

万齐嘴角抽了抽，只好扭身帮高杉带孩子去了。

又子很快也闻声而来，把该签字的文件向高杉汇报之后才突然想起来似的：

“对了，神威今天来了，说是找您。”她说道，“他太烦，我们就晾着他了，您什么时候见他？”

高杉听到神威的名字，皱了皱眉，然后反应过来似的站起身。

“现在？”又子撇嘴，“不用吧，他对晋助大人的态度太差了。”

高杉也觉得自己有点失态，摇摇头，冷淡道：“先去看一眼银时。”

8

银时在训练室的门口遇到了奇怪的人。

神威穿着无袖的黑色紧身上衣，随意的蓝色休闲长裤，显得随意却又浮夸，抬手拦住银时和万齐，皮笑肉不笑的灿烂微笑道：“这就是高杉最近领养的？”

银时狐疑的看着他。

“你不应该出现在这里。”万齐淡淡。

“我姑且算是客人，而且你们这里对我也没什么秘密。”神威微笑，“我就是好奇。”

银时打量着他。

神威笑得更加灿烂，扭头道：“来打一架？我可是打赢过高杉的。”

万齐皱眉。

这话说的没错，但是神威打架太拼命了。

神威歪头看了看银时，笑容真实了一点，走近了一点，低声：“顺便说说高杉的故事。”

银时想了想，还是没有抵抗住好奇心。

不过万齐执意阻拦，银时还是没有和神威进训练室，而是找了个休息室坐下来——墙还是玻璃的，为了监视神威。

“我和高杉算是合作伙伴关系吧。”神威弯眼笑笑，“有些产业重合。”

“高杉似乎在做很多事情。”银时说，“你具体是做什么的？”

“我本人的话，大概是专业的调教师？”神威歪头，想了想回答，恶意忽视了自己黑帮少主的身份。

“调教师？”银时一愣，“是我想象的那种吗？”

“大概吧。”神威微微一笑，“怎么样？和高杉玩的还好吗？”

银时警惕的眯眼盯着他。

“听高杉说最近有个挺好玩的小狼狗。”神威漫不经心的说，“而且我是专业的，看你走路的动作能看出来，虽然你的耐痛性果然很好，基本看不出来。”

“高杉说？”银时片刻有点茫然。

“说了吧，我们算是合作伙伴关系。”神威耸耸肩，“否则他也不会放我这么瞎转吧。”

银时倒没有太怀疑神威和高杉的关系，只是……

觉得高杉不像是会宣扬他们关系的样子。

何况他们也并没有什么关系。

“让高杉亲自沾手还是很不容易的。”神威还在继续，“你很不一般，不过素质也很好，听高杉的话来说，大概极品的很。”

银时突然想起高杉之前说的话，想爬他床的人数不胜数，突然心里有点不是回事。

“他说什么了？”银时看向神威。

“这么在意吗？”神威轻笑起来，“没什么，圈子里的事情都是技术交流，不用在意。你似乎对直接的疼痛没有太大的感觉，更倾向于被控制？对言语敏感，spanking也很喜欢——”

高杉猛地推开门，冷冷看着神威。

“神威，你又不想活了？“

神威摊手笑笑：“明明是有求于我，还是这种态度。“

“滚。”高杉冷冷，“我之后去找你。”

他们两个态度都很不好，剑拔弩张，但是仔细一看就知道两个人很熟，所以才在踩着对方的底线跳舞。

神威利落的滚了。

高杉看银时狐疑的看着他，一阵头疼：“别相信他说的话。”

银时沉默了片刻，摇了摇头：“你向我解释干什么？”

高杉也愣了一下。他最近和银时走得太近，下意识地就开始向他解释，总是怕他被神威说的话弄出什么误会。

“他就说他是你的合作伙伴……”银时犹豫了一下，没在说下去，“他看着不太靠谱，还说自己是调教师，这是真的？”

“姑且算是吧。”高杉不想提神威这个让人头疼的货，看了银时一眼，“没和万齐切磋？他刀玩的不错。我处理点事情，你自己呆会。”

“好。”银时懒洋洋的站起来，“然后一起回去吗？”

高杉点点头，和银时并肩走出去，看着高深莫测的万齐，给了他一个之后算账的眼神，转身离开。

万齐表示很无辜。

神威要做的事情，谁能拦得住。

但是高杉这个样子……他打量了一下银时。实在不像是养孩子的样子。

因为过去背叛太多的原因，高杉不会让任何人轻易进入他的生活，更别说这样一个小崽子，让他住进自己的家里，还答应什么“一起回去”。

高杉是一匹孤狼，这是所有人都知道的，他也是靠这种狠戾杀出的一条血路。

但是说到底，对于他们这些算是朋友的人——如果银时真的可靠，他们算是乐见其成的。

只不过感情这种事情，谁都说不好。

万齐在心里叹了口气，拉开专用训练室的柜子，出现了一排排的刀具。

银时的眼睛一亮，走了过去。

他努力压下心里某种微妙的不舒服的感觉，听万齐讲解了起来。

9

银时回别墅的时候已经挺晚的了。

他今天和朋友一起办了生日聚会，喝了一点酒，醉醺醺的打开灯，在厨房里找水喝的时候把锅打翻在了地上，正在晕晕乎乎的收拾的时候就被高杉一把抱住了腰，放到了沙发上，塞了杯水。

对方看起来心情不是很好，银时一时反应不过来，愣愣的看着高杉把东西捡起来，又走过来，低头看着他，声音有点怒气：“还不喝？”

“你生气了？”银时喝了口水，愣兮兮的问，“你被我吵醒了吗？”

“还没睡。”高杉冷冷。

他的确有点火。今天是银时的生日，他做了准备，没想到小崽子出去和同学鬼混，闹到半夜才回来，十二点都快过了，还醉醺醺的。

“你也要祝我生日快乐。”银时喝了酒更加直白，抬头说，“你之前不知道，现在要说。”

高杉冷漠：“松阳告诉我了，我知道。”

“哦。”银时眨眨眼，“你买蛋糕了吗？所以你在生气吗？”

这种时候倒是很敏锐。

高杉也不至于真的生气，摇摇头：“先去睡吧·，什么事情明天再说。”

“不能明天再说。”银时摇摇头，微妙的固执，“明天再说，就来不及了。”

高杉停下脚步，低头看着他。

嘴唇因为酒精而红润，眼角带着红，抬眼看着他。

就是身上带着酒气。

“你先去洗个澡吧。”高杉抬起手把人揪起来，扔到了浴室。

“……洁癖。”银时吐槽。

他走进浴室，把衣服随手丢在地上，缓了一会，感到身体里的酒精缓缓下降，才反应过来，抬脚跑到浴室门口，拉开门：

“高杉——”

他一扭头，就和还站在门口的高杉大眼瞪小眼。

场面一度尴尬。

“你怎么还在……等我？”银时干笑。

“怕你淹死。”高杉冷冷，“找我什么事。”

“松阳告诉你今天是我生日了？”银时说，“抱歉，我之前不知道。”

高杉摇摇头。

银时门开了一半，身子赤裸的伸出来，往下湿漉漉的滴着水。

他感到高杉的目光，突然笑了笑，完全拉开门：“要一起来洗吗？生日特惠。”

“闭嘴吧。”高杉冷漠。

银时笑了笑，缩回了身体，开口：“其实我不知道我的生日，这是松阳捡到我的时候。”

高杉想着大概也是如此，点了点头。

银时酒意还没有散，继续说了下去：“这个只有松阳知道，但是他捡到我的时间其实是后天。我真正的生日是狼群那一年聚集的日子。我们那个地区有几只狼群，在这个时间点会来到相近的地方，蹲守迁徙的兽群。以前是没有什么合作的，后来白狼把狼群聚了起来，一起狩猎，就是那个时候。”

高杉没说话，听着他说下去。

“那天狩猎很成功，白狼带着我去烤肉——他是不怕火的，似乎看到过其他人类这么做，还知道让我吃熟肉，但是其他狼是怕的，所以我们就到远一点的地方去。我们回去的时候狼群已经和偷猎者对上了，但是我们都没有想到他们真正的目的只有一个，就是白狼。”银时的声音有点模糊，“我和其他几只狼追了一天一夜，最后遇到的是松阳带的队。我知道自己不是狼，我一直知道，我只是——”

他的声音突然消失了，过了片刻，才重新开始。

“我们自己是打不过那群人的。我选择了信任松阳。即便他言而无信，只要我能学会人类的生存法则，我总有一天也能找到那群人。”

“松阳不是言而无信的人。”高杉淡淡。

“啊。”银时说，“他带着狼群找到了人，然后没有再干涉。但是他的条件是——我跟他回去。”银时笑了笑，“别想错，我很感激松阳，没有他就没有我，只是突然想起来了点过去的事情而已。生日对于我来说不是特别让人高兴的事情，但也不算那么……惨痛，只是想要记住而已。”

银时拉开门，走了出来，和高杉对视。

“不过每到这个时候，松阳都会想办法让我高兴一点，所以我也习惯了。”他身上没穿衣服，看着高杉，目光灼灼，“你不是要给我过生日吗？”

“这种时候不用笑。”高杉看着他，抬手轻轻抹过了他的手指。

“那是人类。”银时笑了起来，他说话的时候没有阴冷了，反而带着点少年的意气，“我也不是人类，永远不是。“

高杉看他眼底的欲望不是作伪，嘴唇张合，最后还是顺应自己的心意，倾身吻了上去。

银时不会接吻，张着嘴生涩的迎合，他抱着高杉的脖子，用力很大，带着点坦诚而狂乱的热情。高杉一边抱着他接吻，一边带着人往里走，两个人摔在客房卧室的床上。

说起来他们折腾了好几次，还没有一次是真正在床上的。

高杉把人压在身下，低头试图在黑暗中看到银时的表情。

但是真正看清楚了，却又被银时的一双眼看得心乱，仿佛被他看到了心底阴暗的嫉妒和欲望，高杉猛然把银时的身体翻过去，让他趴在床上，伸手去揉捏他的性器。

银时最近被高杉折腾得都没有射，非常的敏感，被捏弄了一会就有了快高潮的意思，张着嘴喘息，又被高杉把手指伸到嘴里，强迫着他不能闭合，用手指夹弄着他的舌头。

两个人在黑暗当中这么纠缠，高杉没有刻意折腾银时，他过了片刻就射了，身体软软的倒下，脖子上留下高杉捣弄出来的唾液的痕迹。

高杉看他脱力，起身出去拿了两个盒子进来，打开灯。

银时眯了眯眼，没什么羞耻心的翻身爬起来，对着高杉懒洋洋的笑了笑：

“我的礼物？“

高杉不置可否的应了一声，抬手打开了盒子。

盒子里是个黑色皮革的choker，项圈的样子，不过做得很精致，一个狗牌垂下来，在灯光下微微泛着光。

高杉按下了银时的手，让他抬起头，把项圈带到他的脖子上，轻轻的扣上了搭扣。

银时没有动，任他动作，抬头的时候，看到了高杉看他的有点复杂的目光。

“高杉，我其实仍然不是很习惯人类的交往的方式。”银时抬起头，手指勾在项圈上，“你想要什么，能开口吗？”

高杉没有被他动腰，低头抚摸了一下他的喉结，手指在上面巡挲了一下，气音笑了一下：

“想看你哭。”

银时觉得高杉果然还是最开始见到那样的，他的目光锐利、偏执、带着点感情，动作却全然没有那么理智。

他感到高杉脱掉了上衣，然后把润滑倒在他的后穴上，扭头惊讶的看着他：“你——”

高杉仿佛有什么坚持似的，不怎么让银时碰他，银时也不怎么追究这件事情，现在突然这么赤裸裸的肌肤相贴，还有点意外。

“……不干你。”高杉低声，“让你舒服。”

他让穴口软化了一下，不过也没等太久，就抬手把探头缓缓地推进去。高杉一手摸了摸银时的性器，一手打开了刺激仪的开关。

银时感到一阵酸麻的快感突然蹿上来，头皮发麻，猛然想要抓住高杉的手：“别——刚射过。”

“没事。”高杉漠然按住他，“最近不是一直想射吗？”

银时晕晕乎乎的被他绑了起来，手脚被反剪在身后，浑身上下牵一发而动全身，被绳子摩擦得难受，身后的东西高速的摩擦着他的前列腺，性器很快又重新完全硬起，流出湿漉漉的液体。

他闭着眼睛拼命喘息着，觉得灯太亮了，又想要高杉的身体再贴近一点。高杉的确离近了一点，抬手收了一下绳子，让银时的被束缚的更紧了，淡淡：

“睁眼。”

银时睁开眼睛，看到明亮的灯光下，高杉把另一个飞机杯一样的东西扣在了他的性器上，圆筒套上他的性器之后开始不断地震颤手缩，让银时地瞳孔一下子收缩，手臂下意识挣扎着，被高杉抬手按住把他身体扶起来，跪姿绑在了床头。

他这回没有蒙着银时的眼睛，但也没碰他了，而是在旁边的桌子上坐下，打开了电脑开始处理事情。

银时开始咬着牙只有闷哼的声音，但是前后的刺激都太直接了，很快就又射了出来，然后性器又被刺激的硬了起来。

银时感到前列腺的快感已经变得麻木，性器抽搐着发疼，他浑身烧得通红，大腿的肌肉不受控制的痉挛，高杉只是坐在旁边低头看着电脑，表情不变。

“高杉……”他低声，“够了……啊……”

高杉看了眼表，笑了一下：“才十五分钟，这就不行了？”

他走了过去，上身仍然赤裸着，在床上单膝跪下，低头亲吻了下银时湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“再坚持。”

他没有再离开，而是坐在银时的对面，手指玩弄着他黑色项圈上的狗牌，沉吟着不知道在想什么。银时被他带着点淡漠的目光看得身体更加的发热，忍不住勉力低下头去舔高杉的手指，高杉任由他舔弄了几下，手指探入银时的口腔，搅动着他的唇舌，一路向里，直到银时受不了的干呕起来，才又抽出了手指，在他的脸上抹了抹，擦干净上面的唾液。

银时几乎又要射了，身体不断地抖动，他抬眼看着高杉，眼中带着祈求。

高杉终于大发善心把他性器上的东西取下来，然后却又手指箍住他的性器，不断地上下撸动，仿佛要榨出最后一滴似的逼迫着银时又射了出来，发出破碎的哭腔，整个人都烧红着颤抖。

后穴的刺激还没有停，银时涣散了的眼神刚刚回过来了一点，就被高杉抓住后脑按向了下身。

“舔。”

银时几乎本能的伸出舌头在高杉的性器上舔过，整个人都兴奋起来，甚至一时忘记了后穴难耐的快感，用唇舌包裹住高杉的前端，卖力的吮吸着。

他的手不方便，只能整张脸贴上去，一会吮吸着前面，一会侧着脸吮吸着柱身，一会整张脸都贴上去，吮吸着下面的囊袋，抬眼向上看向高杉，显得无比淫靡。

高杉低头看着他，手指若有若无的抚摸着他的头发，突然勾唇笑了笑：“这么喜欢？”

银时被唇齿间的气息烧的头脑昏然，点了点头，用脸颊蹭了蹭性器，在眼睛下面留下亮晶晶的湿痕。

“乖。”高杉淡淡，“奖励。”

说着，又被前列腺刺激的挡位推高了一档。

银时身体几乎软倒在高杉的身上。他的性器又被逼得硬了起来，整个人大口呼吸着，过了十几秒才缓过来，抬眼控诉的看着高杉，然后就被重新抓住后脑拎了起来。

银时下意识地吮吸了一下面前的性器，然后就感到高杉缓缓地用力，把他的头压向自己。

银时知道他想做什么，兴奋的性器又重新开始抽动，张开嘴，配合着高杉把整个性器含了进去。深喉的感觉不是很好，喉咙一阵阵的痉挛，银时努力调整着脖子的角度，直到脸被彻底压在了高杉的下腹上。

高杉抓着他的头来回套弄了几次，觉得银时适应的差不多了，就提高了速度，就着他的嘴快速的抽插了起来。银时几次咳嗽被憋进嗓子里，刚刚呼吸到一点新鲜空气就被高杉又狠狠按到了性器上。他浑身没有自由的地方，只能任由高杉抓着他的头来回套弄，窒息感不断堆积，和后穴的快感重合，化成某种让人恐怖的热度席卷过全身。

高杉看银时整个脸都憋红了，才放下了一点速度，抽出了性器，让他呼吸两口。银时喘息了一下，几乎没有停留，又抬起头，主动的把高杉的性器含到了嘴里，一直捅到了喉头。

看他没什么事，高杉也没有留手。他没有和其他人玩过这种，或者说他也从来不想，现在却仿佛无法控制自己一样，手上的动作愈发的粗暴，把银时的嘴当成性器一样的操弄，随意的顶弄，看他双眼被憋得充满泪水的样子，再抽出性器出来，用顶端摩擦着他的嘴唇和鼻梁，让银时闭上眼把他银色的睫毛弄得一塌糊涂。

银时的眼睛睁不开了，剧烈的喘息着，声音充血哑的不像话：

“……又要射了……不行了……”

高杉看他已经恍惚了的样子，抬手快速的撸动自己的性器，声音起伏不稳：“……张嘴。”

银时张开嘴，感到高杉把顶端压在他的下唇上，对着舌头射了出来。他感到对方的性器抹过自己的脸颊和眼皮，呼吸愈发的急促，张着嘴甚至把舌头完全伸出来，高杉看着他舌头上的白浊和被自己弄得乱七八糟的脸，还有脖颈间完全被汗水浸湿的项圈，深深呼了一口气，声音恢复了冷漠：

“射吧。”

几乎不用他碰，银时的性器就又抽搐的射了出来。这回的精液很淡，几乎已经是清液了，他的舌头还伸着，身体发抖，一副被玩坏了的样子。

高杉低头扶住他的嘴唇，和他的接了一个吻，才停下了前列腺的刺激。

银时射完之后一分钟眼神都是懵的，回过神的时候高杉已经解了他的绳子，让他在床上伸展着躺下，恢复一下血液不通畅的地方。

银时看他手指掠过自己颈间项圈的时候仍然会停一下，缓了一下，才坐起身，看向高杉：

“你答应我了？”

高杉垂着眼，点了点头，声音中带着点欲望终于发泄出来了一点的慵懒：“嗯，试一试。”

银时抿唇笑了一下，感到嘴角也裂开了，有点疼。

高杉看他的表情，抬着他的下巴看了一眼，淡淡：“抹点药。”

银时看着他，垂眼逼逼：“你是不是感情越激动越面瘫的那种啊。以前他也是。”

高杉一下子就猜出来了那个他是谁，虽然不知道狼是怎么看出来面瘫的，心里还是不太痛快，收回了手。

银时看他的样子，心里突然有点好笑。

这些事情是他心里的结，他说给高杉听是冲动，但是也绝对没有拿这种事情故意刺激他生气的意思。但是现在——莫名觉得有点有趣，仿佛身上的包袱在很久之后终于放下了，有了一个和解似的。

但是他也没有说破。

高杉说试一试，其实也没有挑明说的试一试什么。

但是至少现在，他们对对方是不同的。

10

松阳是在银时生日之后一天风尘仆仆的赶回来的。

他本来想着早点回来给银时过生日，但是机密任务一时抽不开身，开始晚了一天。

回到公寓看银时不在，电话没人接估计是在睡觉，找高杉也没有人接，和万齐核实了一下，就本着惊喜的目的，向着高杉的别墅出发。

高杉最近倒是很久没有睡得这么好，导致他睡醒看到松阳和万齐的消息的时候已经是二十分钟之后。高杉的脑子嗡地清醒了，想起昨天晚上发生的事情整个人都在头疼，结果现在连个缓冲都没有了。

他一边飞快地起床，一边下楼打算去叫银时，刚敲了银时的门，大门就也响了。

高杉接了门禁，和松阳打招呼说刚起床，马上开门，银时就双眼发亮的奔了过来。

“老师回来了？”他快乐的说，然后抬手就按向了开门的按钮。

高杉感到自己的太阳穴在突突突的疼。

银时起来的急，昨天晚上的痕迹倒是洗掉了，就是嘴角还有点红肿，胸前一道淡淡的红痕，脖子上还圈着他似乎很喜欢的项圈。

银时喜欢带着项圈的确让高杉心情不错——前提不是现在。

松阳看到银时活蹦乱跳的出现心情也很不错，摸了摸他的头，把生日礼物和买的蛋糕递给银时，然后眼神敏锐的在他身上扫了一圈，笑起来：

“你最近过的好就好。这个是礼物吗？”

说着，指了指脖子。

银时还处在昨天晚上之后的快乐里，立刻炫耀起来：

“嗯，是高杉送我的。我觉得还挺好看的。对了，老师，我们两个打算在一起试一段时间了，你不会反对吧？”

松阳的手指顿了顿，在银时身上过多的疑点上扫过，目光回到他过度红的嘴唇上，然后扭头似笑非笑的看着高杉。

“是吗？这还真是惊喜啊。”

高杉刚才表情已经碎裂了，沉默片刻，努力把面瘫的脸重新拼凑起来。

“……我能解释。”

松阳微微一颔首，笑得如沐春风。

“那么，我很期待。”

高杉现在只想把昨天无脑的那个自己一刀宰了。

他看着银时脖子上还带着自己送的项圈，欢快的吃着蛋糕，还有对面松阳慈祥老父亲的目光，平生第一次觉得自己真的是命不久矣了。

————TBC————


	3. 下

11

银时去上学了。

松阳没有走。

高杉的确有一个解释……并没有。

但是他自觉地没有立刻走，而是坐在餐桌旁边，神色看起来有点紧张。

松阳看着他的样子，突然笑了：“上回见到你这个样子还是很多年前了。”

高杉稍微松了一口气，淡淡：“说笑了。”

松阳直了直身体，看着高杉：“好了，说吧，解释。“

高杉的冷汗又下来了，沉默了片刻，还是说：“基本就是老师你看到的那样。我的确……没控制好自己。“

松阳摆摆手：“我倒没有特别反对你和银时交往的意思——如果你们打算正经交往的话。”

高杉没有立刻回答，心有点虚。

他也可以肯定下来，只不过说实话他也不知道银时是怎么想的。

“还有。”这回松阳有点咬牙切齿了，“我怎么不知道你有那么折腾人的爱好？嗯？”

“之前我也不知道。”高杉摇摇头，和松阳说话他向来很诚实，“你知道我在这个问题上的想法。但是银时……让我有点失控。”

说出这句话的时候总有一种奇怪的感觉，微妙的羞耻。

“你们两个都高兴的话，我也不好插手你们的私人关系。”松阳知道银时的性格，他要是不同意，估计早就把高杉撕了，不可能有那种翘尾巴的样子——说实话，他想起来也挺头疼的，“你就……别过分吧。”

客厅片刻陷入了微妙的沉默。

高杉看着松阳，最后还是叹了口气，说了实话：“我和银时没说好正经交往。这件事开始的有点莫名其妙的，但是后来算是我主动……做了点不该做的事情。银时同意和我……上床，但是我们两个的确不算是正式确立关系，我也不知道他怎么想的。总之的确是我的错，责任我完全可以承担，不过和银时的关系……我希望你给我点时间想一想。”

他现在的确有了点见家长的压力，头上汗都快下来了。

“是吗。我猜也是。”松阳倒不惊讶，“这事估计不能完全怪你，银时对于这种事情不怎么在乎，估计也缠着你了吧？”

高杉尴尬的没有说话。

总感觉他在松阳这里的信誉值已经砸了。

“你也知道银时不一样，我说了我没有干涉的意思，就会言而有信。”松阳叹了口气，“遇到你总比遇到什么其他的人好。”

高杉微微蹙了蹙眉，最后还是摇摇头：“老师，你知道我不是什么好人，也不是什么良人。”

松阳看着高杉难得瞻前顾后的忐忑样子，不由地笑了起来：“高杉，我了解你。至于银时，他迟早会露出爪牙的，狼崽子终究成为不了顺从人类法则的狼狗——你也看出来了吧？不如说，你就是为此被吸引的吧？”

高杉沉默了。

他其实没有特别仔细想过他和银时感情上的关系，他们之间的欲望燃烧的太猛烈，已经模糊了很多其他的东西。

但是松阳说的也许没错。

松阳仍然盯着高杉。

说他不惊讶是不可能的，但是说不放心其实也没有太多。

高杉感情洁癖，他嘴里说着没有确定关系，但是坐在这里的事实就已经很好的证明了他的态度。反倒是银时凭着本能行事，又年轻没有定性，他们两个说是谁吃亏其实不会是他。

至于床上。

松阳又想起来了那个项圈，笑容还是危险了起来。

“在这里想也没用。”他的声音柔和，“好久没见了，不如练练手？”

高杉表情扭曲了一秒。

果然该来的还是会来。

12

银时回来的时候松阳已经走了，还让他收拾收拾东西今天回家住。

银时在这里乐不思蜀，乍看到这条消息，还有点不是很情愿。

他看高杉不在，跑上楼敲了敲卧室又敲了敲书房的门，高杉从里面走出来，银时眯眼看了他一秒，突然开口：

“你被老师揍了？”

“……”高杉沉默，“你很高兴？”

“早上看到老师有点高兴过头了。”银时自知理亏，笑了笑，讨好道，“我给你上药吧。”

他还带着那个项圈，想也知道是满不在乎的招摇过市，高杉的心情莫名好了一点，犹豫了一下，还是点点头，对银时勾勾手。

“进来吧。”

银时其实是第一次进高杉的卧室。黑色的主色调，看起来没有太多的出奇之处，中间的床不小，银时看着双人床，突然又想起神威的话，愣了几秒，高杉把药扔给他的时候才下意识地接住了。

“怎么？”高杉脱了上衣，看到银时的表情不对，随意问了一句。

银时摇摇头，把这种类似于吃醋的情绪驱逐出脑海，扭头看着高杉。

高杉的身上的确挺凄惨的，银时还是忍不住笑了一下，然后让高杉趴下，给他的后背抹药。

高杉感觉到银时的手掌把药涂开，难得的放松，放空头脑，想着之前松阳说的话。

他们算是什么关系呢。

因为欲望而起，确也不是那么的单纯。

伤口的疼痛时不时牵动神经，高杉咬牙吞下不自觉要出口的声音，肌肉来回的紧绷，显现出整个后背精悍的线条。

银时看得有点眼热，开口：“好了，涂前面吧。”

高杉没拒绝他，坐起来，银时翻身下床，继续涂抹。

他一路向下，手掌在高杉小腹明显的腹肌上流连，然后忍不住低头吹了两口气。

高杉身体一紧，被他撩得差点没硬起来，按住银时的头。

“别闹。”

银时蹲在他的腿旁边，抬头一笑：“没事，我帮你口一发？”

高杉看了看他，淡淡：“嘴不疼了？”

“有点，不碍事。”银时说。

“你今天还要回去。”高杉冷漠，“要回去的时候还是早上那个样子，我身上的伤就不用好了。”

银时哈哈哈的没心没肺的笑了起来：“松阳没那么封建，他就是吓唬你。”

高杉没理会他，推开他的脑袋：“今天不做了。”

“我今天就要回去了。”银时撇嘴，不是很高兴，“你都不会想我吗？”

他说起话来直白又微妙的粘人，高杉没什么话好招架，最后淡淡：“平常白天多过来吧。我在家的时候会告诉你。”

“好吧。”银时把下巴惬意的搭在高杉的大腿上，似乎还挺喜欢这个姿势的。

高杉顺手抬手揉了揉他的头发，淡淡问：“你早上和松阳说我们试一试，具体是什么意思？”

银时一愣，歪头看着高杉：“你很介意吗？倒不用交往，就还是炮友？”

高杉被银时噎了一下，最后狠狠的撸了一下他的头发：“先这样吧。”

银时的直觉很好，看着他：“你想要交往吗？我也可以啊。”

高杉被他轻飘飘的态度弄得有点无语，摇摇头：“我想想。你……也想想吧。”

他怀疑银时在这之前脑子里压根就没有和人交往这根弦。

自然也是，毕竟他自己说过，不怎么喜欢人类，恐怕表面热络，内心却总是有距离的

银时也没反驳，下巴又在高杉的大腿上磨了磨，眼睛盯着一个地方看了一眼，最后问：

“真的不口吗？”

高杉冷漠的推开他的脑袋：“你去收拾东西吧。”

13

银时走的时候不怎么开心，走了之后却也不像是不开心的样子。他有时候会发消息来问高杉什么时候在家，但是两边都有很多事情，日程不是经常重叠，即便重叠了银时也不一定会过来，过来的时候倒是以蹭屏幕打游戏的时间多。

他们也又滚上过两次床，还是完全没有做到最后一步，但是银时的确成天带着项圈招摇过市，导致万齐和又子偶然碰到之后看高杉的眼神都有点奇怪。

高杉反倒焦躁了起来。

他想起松阳的话，但是有时候也会莫名奇妙的想起银时，想起他在床上的样子，却也想他没心没肺笑的样子，或者打架时候凶狠的眼神。

高杉知道这个信号有点危险。

不过他的生活说实话从来也没有离危险太远。

他犹豫了一下，还是约了银时，没有约在家，而是约他出去。

银时很快就回了消息，说那天下午有剑道比赛，不过之后可以出去。

高杉犹豫了一下，还是回复了好。

不仅如此，他最后还是决定顶着见到松阳的压力，到银时的比赛去转一圈。

银时倒是很欢迎，高高兴兴的把地址发给了他。高杉的衣柜里都是黑色的西服和礼服，翻了一会才找出来了稍微年轻一点衣服，头发随意的整理了一下抓乱了一点，看着镜子里的人愣了一下。

高杉其实长的很年轻，就是平常气息太盛。发型很好的中和了他的煞气，他穿着普通的白色短袖，黑色的休闲西装外套，黑色的修身长裤，显得平易近人了许多，也和银时般配接近了很多。

看着镜子片刻，高杉垂下眼，自嘲的笑了笑。

太危险了。

他从总部调了辆低调的车，在万齐高深莫测的眼神中接过钥匙，自己坐进驾驶席。

他知道万齐大概是看出了很多端倪，不过实在不想和他这几个操心过多的下属议论这种事情。

高杉到的时候正好是半决赛结束决赛开始之前。

天气已经凉了，体育馆里却仍然很热，他看了一圈，看到了在场边灌水的银时，还有在评委附近的松阳。

他犹豫了一下，还是走过去和银时打了个招呼。

银时的脖子上是空的，虽然知道剑道带着项圈实在是不方便，但是高杉还是有点微妙的不爽。

银时对他挥挥手，灌完一瓶水，才舒了口气，眼睛亮亮的笑了起来。

“你真的来了？”

“啊。”高杉淡淡，“不用管我，你做自己的事情就好。”

“嗯。”银时笑起来，他现在的样子更有一种大学生的感觉，“你可以看看决赛，我很厉害的。”

高杉突然想要揉一揉他的头发，他想起银时蹲跪在他的脚边的时候，头发总是柔软的。

他的手指动了动，但是没有抬手。

银时的头上都是汗水，水滴顺着他的喉结滚下来，和他所知道的不一样，不带色情，也没有那种野兽的凶狠，反倒只是像一个人类一样少年轻狂着。

高杉突然感觉到心中有点空。

他和银时说了两句话，旁边就有人走了过来。

“银时，快上场了，把防具穿上吧。”桂看了眼高杉，“你朋友。”

“嗯。”银时回答的微妙的含混，不过桂没有发现，对高杉礼貌的打了个招呼，就把银时揪走了。

高杉看着银时抱怨着热，不情愿的被桂按下去穿好防具，站起来跳了两下，挥了两下竹刀，扭头的时候又看到了高杉似的，向他挥了挥手。

报场的声音响起，银时脚步轻快的走向了场内。

高杉看着他行礼，退后，气息一凛，却显得很克制有章法。

“我教他可是花了不少力气的。”松阳走到高杉旁边笑着说，笑容里有某种微妙的老父亲的骄傲，“告诉他这是比赛，不是拼命，不用把对方往死了打。”

高杉颔首：“他的动作很标准。”

“否则还有什么意思呢。”松阳眯着眼，微微笑笑，“人类的规则说到底也是挺有意思的东西。”

高杉扭头看了他一眼，没说话。

松阳又笑了笑：“你今天看起来很不一样。就是很久以前也没有看到过你这种打扮。”

高杉抽了抽嘴角，知道松阳还是气不顺在气他，不过也没有回嘴。

还是心虚。

银时前两天又勾着他玩了一场大的，高杉还是没忍住开发他的后面，银时跪在那里，屁股里面插着一根嗡嗡作响的尾巴，肚子里灌了乳白色的灌肠液，一步一晃的被他牵着在爬遍了整个别墅，最后被牵到了外面的花园里的时候真的被欺负过头了，哑着嗓子哭，却弄得高杉更加兴奋，看着他一边嘴唇被自己干的通红，一边后边断断续续喷溅着白浊的液体，到最后什么刺激都没有的射了出来，趴在地上失神了好久都没缓过来，被高杉直接灌了一嗓子的精液。

高杉实在不敢让他这个样子回去，只好打电话给松阳请假。晚上银时果然有点发低烧，嗓子也有点发炎，红着眼睛可怜的趴在床上，罕见的有点蔫，又粘人的很。

两个人最后是睡在一起的，高杉没睡太安稳，半夜爬起来三次给银时量体温，最后早上却又是一肚子邪火，虽然不会让银时帮他弄，还是射到了他脸上，直到放人走的时候才让对方洗的脸。

现在清醒过来想起来……实在是不太像话。

心虚。

高杉收回思绪，脸上半分不显，注视着赛场里的银时。

银时的确很厉害，像他自己所说，两分钟就赢了比赛。他的队友似乎也不是很惊讶，但是还是很兴奋，最后干脆把人抬了起来，乱哄哄的扔到空中，接过没弄好差点把银时砸到地上，银时爬起来扔了头盔愤怒的追着人打，一群大男生笑嘻嘻的闹成一团。

高杉看着银时的表情——他的确是很高兴的。他又想起生日那天，银时也是在外面和同学喝了酒回来，终于忍不住开口：

“银时说他不喜欢人类。他过去……发生了很多事情。”

松阳扭头看了眼高杉，笑了笑。

“是，他是这么说的。但是他就是……嘴硬心软，而且狼群其实把他教的很好。”松阳的目光仿佛透过热闹的体育馆看到了过去的夜晚，笑了笑，“从不迁怒，爱憎分明，有恩必报。”

高杉沉默的没有说话。

他在想什么呢？

他在想要银时现在这份笑容呢，还是在想什么其他的东西。

银时的骨子里有丛林原始的法则和高傲，他爱恨分明、坦诚而直白、坚韧而勇猛、不沉溺于过去也不畏惧未来，而他只是一个被无数阴谋浸染了的贪婪的人类而已。

银时看过来，看到松阳也在这边，终于抛弃了胡闹的同学，气喘吁吁的跑过来，手里还拿着个奖杯。

“怎么样，我厉害吧。”他翘尾巴。

“嗯，有两个地方我们之后过一下。”松阳说，然后立刻表扬，“不过自然是很厉害的！”

银时扭头看着高杉。

高杉不是很习惯这种夸奖人的操作，最后还是清了清嗓子，点了点头：“很不错。”

“你练过吗？”银时突然脑子上冒出个灯泡，“我们什么时候比一比吧。”

这明显是在挑衅。

松阳忍不住笑了一声，看了高杉一眼。

“也成。”高杉无奈的答应了，“不过我还会居合道，可以教你。”

银时眼睛亮了亮：“我都没有看到过你收藏日本刀。”

“在最里面，你大概没有好好看。”高杉淡淡，“回去带你去。”

银时高兴了。

银时扭头看向松阳，又问：“老师，我今天约好和高杉出去了，庆功宴就不去了。”

松阳点点头，和蔼的问：“晚上回来吗？”

高杉感觉到了一点杀意，知道之前肯定是暴露了的。

银时有点为难的看了眼高杉：“我想让高杉带我去他旗下的酒吧看一看，听说很有趣。不过之后肯定就晚了，可以住在外面吗？我之前看到了一个很有意思的宾馆。”

高杉头疼的看着银时，不敢看松阳。

这并不是他的安排。

银时为什么每次在松阳面前说话都不过脑子。

松阳点点头，倒也没阻止，就是叮嘱：“别喝太多酒，尝尝就好。”

银时点头，雷厉风行的把奖杯交给松阳：“我去换衣服。”

看着他跑远，高杉沉吟：“……这个我真的可以解释。”

“不必。”松阳温和回答，“年轻人，我理解。”

不，你的杀气感觉不是很理解。

不过高杉还是闭嘴了。

14

吃完晚饭，去酒吧的路上，高杉才知道银时嘴里有趣的地方是神威告诉他的。

他也不知道银时是怎么就和神威认识了，听这意思关系还不算差，只能一边抬手发消息敲打神威，一边给银时具体解释了一下神威的身份。

正经的黑帮少主，不务正业，绝对危险。

银时点头，四下张望着，感觉并没哟把高杉说的话放到心上。

高杉带他去的自然是清吧，不过银时还是挺高兴的。他不是很喜欢喝酒，高杉让人给他调了一杯几乎没什么酒精的鸡尾酒，看着银时快乐的喝着。

小狼崽子。

他在心里又浮现出了这个想法。

这个时候的银时真的看着很年轻。

高杉的身份毕竟不一样，过了片刻老板就下来了，笑着招待。他长得也很帅气，算是过去爬高杉床成员的一份子，不过因为能干，所以保住了命。

老板现在自然不敢明目张胆的招惹高杉，不过高杉罕见地带人来，还是忍不住看了两眼，就被高杉不动声色的挡住了，抬眼警告的看了他一眼。

银时抬眼看了一眼，对于暗流涌动没兴趣，又开心的点了杯烈酒，不过就抿了一口，最后还是推给了高杉。

老板想要陪一会酒，不过看高杉面不改色接过银时喝过杯子喝了一口的样子，知道这回的气氛大概不是很好招惹，还是识趣的打了个招呼就离开了。

银时又吸了一口鸡尾酒，歪头看了看高杉，突然问：“他想和你上床。你和他上过床吗？”

他的心里最近总是徘徊着神威之前的说过的话，不知道高杉是不是其实很熟练这种关系，不知道自己是不是也就是他有过关系的很多人中的一个，还可以拿出来当成谈资。

他觉得不是这样的，但是即便是想到有这种可能，就不是很高兴。

所以他还是决定问问。

高杉一愣，摇摇头：“没有这种事情。”

“哦。”银时闷头又去喝鸡尾酒了。

高杉无奈：“想和我上床的人的确不少，但是我的确和他没关系。”

“哦。”银时想了想，“一个都没有吗？”

高杉没有立刻回答。

他也可以回答没有，毕竟过去的经历不过都是偶尔发泄，更多的是逢场作戏，连快感都谈不上，但是他不想对银时说谎，所以一时犹豫了。

银时撇了撇嘴：“我知道了。我就是好奇问问，没有其他的意思。”

“不是你想的那样的。”高杉有点头疼。

但是他骨子里也脾气不小，让他突然这么和银时说明白他真正动过欲望也动过心的就银时一个人，总觉得有点弱势，一时就僵持在了那里。

银时很快调整了一下心态，觉得自己可能有点幼稚了，摇摇头：“不用解释，我本来就不是很应该问这种事情。我不在乎的。”

高杉抿了抿唇，心情更不好了。

酒吧之行在诡异的氛围中结束，高杉知道是神威介绍的之后就没有什么好预感，果然银时说的有意思的酒店是一家主题酒店，神威开的，会员制，倒是很私密，就是玩的东西林林总总……有点变态。

银时似乎从之前的不愉快之中摆脱出来，高杉知道这种事情堵不如疏，还是带着银时去了酒店，抬手出示了自己的黑卡。

他拿出卡的时候才意识到不好。卡自然是神威送他的，算是友情赠送，但是他一次都没用过。然而现在拿出来，总觉得成为了他是这里常客的证据。

幸好银时似乎没有想这么多，看了一眼，就又溜达走去研究大堂里其他的东西了。

高杉想了想，还是扭头叫了他一声：“你想住哪里？”

银时凑过来，手指滑动了一下触摸屏，显现出“都好好玩”的表情。

前台只知道这是个陌生的黑卡，看着对方带着一个明显充满了好奇心的男生进来，总感觉有点诡异，不过还是尽职尽责的介绍了各个房间的特征。

高杉本来觉得银时会选一套刑房，却没有想到银时犹豫了片刻，手指点在了一个看起来相当普通照片上：

“就这个吧。”

高杉扫了一眼，点点头，拿了房卡。

房间的主题是婚房。

仔细看自然有很多可以玩的地方，不过设计也的确很用心，所有的东西都是成双成对的，床对面有巨大的镜子，大概衣柜可以看到不同传统的婚服，从婚纱到盖头，一应俱全。毕竟和刑房不一样，这里算是角色扮演的区域，所以在装饰的细节和剧情上更加用心，甚至还有参考台本。

银时四处看了看，扭头道：“我先去洗澡？”

高杉点点头，随手拿起台本看了看，嘴角抽了抽放回去，实在不知道神威的兴趣到底最近旁逸斜出到什么样子了。

虽然是传统房间的样子，但是浴室还是通透的，虽然蒸汽上来了，还是能够看到银时在里面的身影。

高杉移开目光，总有种不好的预感。

银时出浴室的时候还是那副好奇宝宝的样子，还和高杉简单介绍了他发现的各种功能，高杉看灌肠的东西明显是动过的样子，不动声色的移开眼，拿起了润滑液看了看成分，不出意外的看到有一点催情的作用。

他从浴室出来的时候外面很安静，没有银时扑上来，让高杉一时间有点恍惚。

房间的主色调是暖白色的，银时把吊顶上挂着的白纱和绸带垂了下来，一时间高杉的视野被遮挡，只有拨开层层的白纱，才最后走到了落着床幔的床旁边。

他手指微妙的有点僵硬，抬手掀开了窗幔。

银时选择的是传统的白无垢，低着头跪坐在那里，半张脸被白色的兜帽遮住，露出一双过分红艳上了点胭脂的嘴唇，下面的和服也是纯白色的，只不过是和礼服完全不同的暴露。和服的领口完全打开，裸露出肩膀和一半的胸膛，下身分叉很开，在床上铺展开来，露出大腿的皮肤。

高杉没说话，抬腿跪上床，挑起银时的下巴，让他露出兜帽下面的脸。

银时的嘴唇上了艳红的颜色，整张脸仍然是平常的样子，就是和平常总是直白笑着的样子不一样，带着点迟疑的抬眼，仿佛眼角都带着一抹红。

高杉承认他在那一刻可耻的不能免俗了。

虽然热情的银时很可爱，但是对方这种带着点羞怯的样子让他有一种最开始银时欲拒还迎的时候都没有的冲动，一层层的燃烧。

他在银时的眼底看到了自己的倒影，手指滑下他的脖颈，发现他已经重新带上了黑色的项圈，心里升起某种混合着怜爱却又毋庸置疑的暴虐，手指逐渐用力，把银时的下巴捏的有点发红。

“……疼。”银时终于哑着嗓子说。

“你不就喜欢疼吗？”高杉淡淡，“之前不是说不嫁吗？现在还不是在我的床上。”

银时其实没想到高杉还真的配合主题，愣了一下，很快反应过来。

他仿佛想要低头，又被高杉强迫抬起头，抬手抹过他的嘴唇，然后抬起手，把手上的红色淡淡的抹在他的眼角，带着点嘲讽的笑了一声：

“还真可怜。站起来。”

银时被他拉着项圈膝行几步，站在了地上。

高杉扶着他的肩转过头，让他看着镜子里的人，穿着白色的无垢礼服，却半遮半露的放荡。高杉抬手从他的肩头探进领子里，抬起手慢慢捻了捻他的乳尖，低声：

“般配吗？”

银时低头没有说话。

高杉的手上加大了力度，恶意的揪拧这两个乳头，在银时的耳边冷冷开口：“看看你自己，告诉我。“

银时被他揪得胸前刺痛，抬起头颤声：“……般配。“

高杉勾了勾唇角：“恐怕你不是这么想的。“

他向后退了一步：“证明给我看。”

银时犹豫了片刻，没有动，缓缓抬起手，摸上了自己的乳头。

自从高杉给他用过乳夹以后银时很喜欢那种感觉，高杉看着他玩弄着自己的乳头，很快脸色红了起来，半张着嘴，敞开的领口完全打开了，眼睛通过镜子盯着高杉，露出点疼痛夹杂着爽快的恍惚神色。

银时舔了舔嘴唇，然后抬起手，掀开了白无垢的前摆，哑声：“你还满意……这样吗？”

高杉喉结滚动了一下，银时自己给自己上了贞操锁，前面的性器被牢牢地束缚住，后面应该插着什么东西，皮革勾住他的胯骨，显得无比色情。

银时转过身对着高杉，看到他虽然下身兴奋起来，但是还是面无表情的样子，张嘴咬住了白色衣襟的下摆，露出下身，膝行两步，向着高杉爬过来，温驯的蹭来蹭他的下身，抬眼看着他。

高杉抬手抓住他的后脑，强迫他抬起头，冷声：“不情愿？还这么找操？谁教你的这些？”

银时咬着白色的布料，小幅度的摇了摇头，呜呜的哼了一声。

高杉的眸色暗了一点，手指滑向他脖子上的项圈：“这又是谁的东西？”

他直起身，抬脚拨弄了一下银时锁死的下身，看到银时难耐的皱了皱眉，笑了一下：“倒是便宜我来享受了？”

银时被高杉没什么规律的拨弄弄得不上不下的焦躁，他松开嘴，尝试性地去舔弄高杉的性器，被对方抬手重新向后揪住头。

高杉低头看着他，眼底暗沉：“再招惹我，我就真干了你。”

他这句话是真实的问句，他也知道银时打得什么主意，最后还是妥协了。

银时微微的挑了挑嘴唇，对高杉用气音做了个口型：干死我。

高杉不知道为什么银时总让他的底线一退再退，他抓着银时玩了一会深喉，就拉着项圈把人带到了床上。

这里虽然算是主题房，但是该有的道具一样不少，高杉没有急着本垒，而是拉下天花板上垂下来的带子，把银时的大腿分开，然后绑到了头的两边，让他被绑成了一个完全折叠的姿势，高度正好能够很轻易的干进去。

银时身上的白色和服没有脱，带子是红色的，两相对比，更显得衣衫凌乱的浪荡。

高杉抬手从床头柜上摸过钥匙打开贞操锁，把后面插在银时后穴里的东西抽了出来，看到银时敏感的哆嗦了一下。

按摩棒不小，就比高杉的下身差一点，高杉冷冷的评价了句“浪货”，把按摩棒扔到一边，还是抬手确定了一下扩张的状况。

他有意折腾银时，手指按摩着前列腺，在上面发力摩擦，银时的性器很快就硬了起来，然后又被束缚具卡着软下来一点，周而复始，涨的通红，在空中没有着力点的难耐扭动。

高杉笑了一声：“自找的。”

他箍住银时的腰，注视了他片刻，还是低头亲了一下他的嘴唇，然后缓缓地把自己推了进去。

从某种意义上银时靠直觉看透了高杉，他在感情上异样的洁癖和仪式感，银时身上的白色礼服让人真的有种初夜的感觉，他的眉头紧皱，嘴唇红肿的不行，发出些微的呻吟。

高杉缓了缓，低头看着银时。

银时被绑的姿势完全就是一个方便操干的性奴的姿势，他的脸色因为兴奋而潮红，被锁住的性器对着自己的脸，眼神有点迷离的抬头和高杉对视，煽动着他的情绪。

自己的确是一个被欲望和贪婪浸染的人类吧。高杉漫不经心的想。只有在这种时候，才真正有拥有的安宁。

这个姿势特别好发力，高杉知道银时不喜欢和风细雨，看他适应了之后就大开大合的操干了起来。

银时的声音几乎被一瞬间撞碎，他难以控制的溢出呻吟，脸色愈发的涨红，张嘴徒劳的呼吸。高杉没有再吻他，也没有在意他被束缚的硬起又软下的性器，只是顺着自己的节奏抽插着，甚至不用太过动腰，抬手握着他的腰，随着他在空中秋千似的摇摆，把他按在自己的性器上抽插着。银时感到几次高杉都捅到了最深处，大腿难以控制地抽搐着，眼前因为缺氧一阵阵地发黑，大口呼吸的时候带着一声声的泣音。

高杉这么操了一会，似乎厌烦了这个姿势，抬手把人放了下来，直接把银时翻了个身又插了进去。

银时浑身被他干的发软，勉力趴在床上撑起身体，上半身被高杉完全按下去，只留下一个屁股高高翘起。高杉从旁边抽过触手可及的皮革短鞭，快准狠的在银时抖动的屁股上抽下去，感到夹着他的穴道剧烈的抽搐，眯了眯眼，干脆一时没有动，抬手把银时的皮肤抽的红肿起来，享受着穴道自己的夹弄。

银时被打的实在疼了，本能的想要向前躲，就又被高杉抬手抓了回来。他动起腰来回操干着，手一边揉弄着红肿发烫的屁股，看着银时身体一下下的痉挛你，抬手抓向自己被束缚的性器，又被高杉抓住反剪在背后，拽着他的胳膊一下下的用力操干着。

银时的上身被迫抬起，被逼的叫出了声，又被高杉伸了三根手指在嘴里，像后面操他一样，在他的嘴里抽插着。银时下意识的舔弄吮吸着高杉的手指，很快神智又被后面的快感和前面的疼痛夺走了。

高杉从身后拔出性器，翻身靠在床头，让银时跨坐自己的身上，抬手把他的双手重新吊起来，让他自己沉身一点点把性器吞进去。银时蹲在那里，每每坐到底的时候手就被带松紧的带子重新拉了上来，只能用力的摆腰，后穴不断夹弄着，吞吐着高杉的性器。

这个姿势很费力，但是银时的体力显然很好，反而这样玩出了趣味，大幅度的上下蹲起着，自己用套弄着性器。他的后穴夹弄的高杉很舒服，没有刚才的剧烈，反而有了点余裕，抬手玩弄着银时胸前发红硬起的乳头，然后拉过他的身前，用牙齿细细的啮咬。

银时的声音完全发了出来，一边下身不断地套弄着高杉的性器，一边勉力的挺动着上身，让他玩弄着自己。高杉的双手完全空出来，抬手抚摸过他的腰背，手指滑到两个人相连的地方，抚弄着被撑大的穴口。

银时的性器仍然被束缚着，终于忍不住发出了带着哭腔的声音：“下面……”

高杉努力平复着声音，哑声：“自己做的事情……自己负责……”

“要坏了……”银时声音抖动，费力的摆腰讨好着高杉，“高杉……求你……”

他在床上放得开，高杉让他叫主人就带着哭腔开口，显然是疼的厉害了，动作却没有一点停顿，扭腰夹弄着高杉。

高杉其实也已经忍耐到了极限。在这里享受固然好，但是他还是更喜欢自己动手。他没有解开银时的束缚，只是松开他的手，扶着他的腰，用力的向上顶弄着，银时双手环过高杉的脖子，乳头被他玩的彻底红肿起来，碰一下就发抖，偏偏高杉仍然在不断舔弄着。

他一个翻身，重新把银时压在身下，几乎把他的腿压成一字，自上而下的操干着。银时开始还胡乱的求饶，最后彻底被逼的恍惚，只是上气不接下气的呻吟。高杉看他被折腾的有点失神，抬手解开了他性器上的束缚，抬手抚弄了两下被折腾发红的东西，银时一个激灵又叫出声，被高杉翻了个身，这回对着镜子，从背后插了进去。

他这回也没有提银时的腰，直接在银时的双腿间把他压着干，银时整个人都被压在床上，脸被高杉掐着抬起来，让他看着自己在镜子里的样子。

他浑身的衣服已经乱的不成样子，湿漉漉的都是他的汗水，层层叠叠堆积在腰间，脸上被各种水痕弄得乱七八糟，眼神失神的注视着自己，更加兴奋起来。

高杉把他的腰抓起来，抬着他的一条腿，就着这个羞耻的姿势，进的很深的小幅度顶弄着。银时觉得高杉已经插到最里面了，手死死抓着床单，眼睛看着镜子，放浪的叫出声。

高杉抓着他的项圈，拉着他抬着头，在他的耳边喘息：“你是谁的？嗯？”

银时脑子混乱，只感到高杉的声音在耳边回荡，他反手去抱高杉的脖子，胡乱的扭头亲他：“射进来……想要……“

高杉本来没有带套就已经是意外了，并不想射进去，但是架不住银时撩拨他，翻手扣着他的腰死死往自己的里面送，高杉眼睛都烧得发红，狠狠咬住银时的后颈。

“你自己找死——“

银时被他向叼猎物一样咬住要害，恍惚之间仿佛又回到了很久很久以前还在荒野时候的夜晚，他的来处。狼群交配自然不会避讳，那时候银时遇到了也只是好奇的看着，这时候高杉的气息突然给了他某种奇异的感觉，好像他终于从某种迷茫中被解放出来，只是单纯凭借着本能行事，赤裸裸的暴露，被咬住后颈交配受孕。

银时几乎叫哑了嗓子，身体发抖的射出来。高杉其实并没有好到哪儿去，把自己深深的埋到银时的身体里，在最深处发泄了出来。

高潮之中能有一个小的安息，两个人都没有动，高杉也累得厉害，保持着插在银时身体里的姿势，趴在他身上喘息着。

银时抬手够他的头，他低下头，和银时交换了一个亲吻。

银时感到高杉起身抽出身，懒洋洋的趴在那里不动，哑声：“可以生崽子了。“

高杉被他的发言弄得愣了一下，一边是欲望一边是现实，最后还是说：“我给你清理一下。“

“射到最里面，估计弄不出来什么了。“银时无所谓，”而且待会儿还要继续吧。“

他的声音还带着鼻音，不过又恢复了平常没心没肺的样子。

高杉抬手把他身上的衣服扒下来，银时翻了个身，看高杉冷着脸把他的衣服脱掉，突然开口：

“我那天在神威的俱乐部看到你了。”

高杉一愣，皱了皱眉：“你去神威那里？那里乱得很。”

“你也去了。”银时小声逼逼，“你去那里干什么？你和神威一样也搞调教吗？你为什么都和他说我的什么了？我算是你们的案例吗？”

高杉被他气的眼前发黑：“我没和他说过，你瞎想什么呢。”

“骗人。”银时步步紧逼，“高杉，我想和你正式交往，但是我不想我们在一起的时候你还和别人发生关系，我也不喜欢你骗我。”

“我没有——”高杉的声音一顿，突然冷静下来，“神威和你说什么了。”

“说了你告诉他的我的喜好。”银时突然有点委顿，“他说的没错。而且我那天还在他的俱乐部看到你了。”

“我没有和别人发生关系。”高杉被银时气的也有点口不择言，他实在不知道对方把他当成什么样的人了，“我对别人压根没有兴趣，只有你一个。”

“哦。”银时有点开心了，抿了抿嘴，但是又问，“那神威那里怎么解释？”

“我……”高杉在心里痛骂神威，“……到时候回我别墅给你看点东西你就知道了。我向他买点东西。”

“那也不用你自己去吧。”银时狐疑，“而且我看到你进房间了。”

“你到底在他那里都学了什么？”高杉忍无可忍，气氛全都没了，几乎变成了训孩子，“以后不许去。”

“那你以后也不许去。”银时坚持。

“神威是专业调教师，他的技术还是不错的。”高杉只能冷脸解释，“因为我们总……玩这种，我没有经验，怕下手太重伤了你，所以到他那里练一练。”

银时沉默了。

有点高兴，但是总感觉有点沙雕。

不是很符合高杉英明神武的形象。

高杉自己说完也觉得有点二，虽然他已经被神威笑了一次了，但是银时可疑的沉默还是有点让人抓狂。

下一刻，银时就翻身，突然用力抱住了他的腰。

高杉的心一动，又软了。

他抬手揉了揉银时的头，不说话了。

“你喜欢我的吧。”银时说。

高杉沉默了片刻，最后淡淡“嗯”了一声。

自欺欺人说到底不是他的风格，虽然现在已经丢了不少面子了。

银时终于忍不住，哈哈哈哈的笑了起来。

高杉愠怒：“银时！”

银时笑着抬起头，蹭到了他旁边：“我也喜欢你，就是觉得……很高兴。”

高杉冷漠的看着他：“你只是喜欢和我上床吧。”

但是银时本来就不怕他，现在更不怕了，反而哈哈哈的笑得更开心。

“我喜欢和你上床，也喜欢和你在一起。”他说，“我喜欢你弄哭我，也喜欢这样笑话你。”

高杉撸了一把他的头，没再说话了。

银时趴在他的身边，瞟了一眼他的下身，又问：“我们休息好了吗？“

高杉头疼：“刚才都成那样了，你还硬的起来？”

“能爽就成吧。”银时看了高杉片刻，了然，试探，“要不然我们吃个东西再开始？”

高杉已经开始后悔答应银时了。

最后两个人还真叫了点客房服务，吃了东西，让人把床收拾干净，然后一起进了浴室。

高杉感受着热气蒸腾，突然有那么一点点恍惚。

他总觉得这一幕似曾相识，仿佛他已经等待了许久似的。

15

松阳恭喜了银时，然后让他们两个注意身体。

虽然他理解年轻人，但是每次两个人一起过一夜银时都像是被蹂躏了三天是怎么回事。

高杉尴尬归尴尬，面子上还是不显得。

银时还惦记着高杉别墅事情，在松阳老父亲的目光下上了高杉的车。

高杉的别墅很大，房间不少，高杉带着银时走到走廊的尽头，银时推开门，才发现高杉改装了一间很大的调教室出来。

周围有镜子，旁边的柜子里放了不少东西，大概就是高杉和神威买的，整个房间里设置着不少机关，在更远的角落里放着其实当时银时很想选的刑房里的架子。

银时眼睛亮亮的转了一圈，扭头看高杉：“你就在忙这个？”

“啊。”高杉说，“你既然喜欢，不如做一个。”

银时想了想：“高杉君，虽然我的思维也不是很像人类，但是我总觉得有什么地方不对。”

“没有。”高杉冷漠。

“我还以为你喜欢这种。”银时笑起来，“毕竟你从一开始看起来就是个S，我们打的第一场架你就硬了。”

高杉冷漠：“闭嘴。”

银时扭头，站在房间的中央，仿佛一个得到了玩具室的小孩，眼睛亮晶晶的看着高杉，带着点少年意气，挑衅的笑了起来：

“但是我想听你说。”

高杉站在门口和他对视，终于还是认输了。

“只有你。”他说，“我对这种事情、对其他人都不感兴趣，只有你才能让我失控。”

银时看着他，笑容大了起来。

他走过来，兴致勃勃地亲了高杉一下，然后又问他：“下周你能空出三天吗？”

高杉看他，点点头：“不是不行。怎么？”

“我想带你回去一趟。”银时解释，“狼群那里。”

高杉一愣，声音温柔了下来：“好。”

16

高杉不知道银时还和这里的狼群有联系，不过想想，这的确是松阳的风格。

他和银时坐飞机然后开车，几经辗转，终于来到了人类踪迹最后消失，和草原接壤的地方。

天色是阴沉的，高杉和银时驻扎了下帐篷，银时一边解释：“这里就是一片狩猎地，每年这个时候狼群都会来的，可能来得比较多，你不要紧张。”

高杉点点头。

说完全不紧张是不可能的，虽然他其实带足了防身的武器，但是这里的自然就仿佛是一个异空间，如果真的对上狼群，估计是无法全身而退的。

虽然银时真的看起来和回娘家似的。

狼群是晚上来的。

高杉睡得很浅，很快听到了外面的声音，低声叫醒了银时，问他是不是这个时候。

银时打开帐篷看了一眼，然后钻了出去。

高杉不放心的跟出去，就看到本来站在银时面前的狼突然警惕起来，露出利齿，警惕而凶狠的看着他。

高杉没有动，缓缓松开兜里下意识握住的枪，然后把两只手举了起来，示意自己没有威胁。

银时倒是无所谓，跪下来抱住大狼的脑袋，和他顶了顶鼻子，然后发出了几声叫声。

那匹灰狼没有动，但是也没有进攻，只是对着银时叫了两声，然后迅速后退，转头带着狼群开始后撤。

走出几十米的时候那只头狼停住脚步，扭头看了过来，发出一声长啸。

狼群叫了起来，在月光下发出长鸣，让人恐惧中带着点悠远的苍凉，然后那只头狼就又一次扭头，重新带着狼群跑远了。

高杉有点没搞清楚状况，看着银时还站在那里，心情不是很好的样子似的，走上去，碰了碰他的耳朵：“这么快就说完了？我不介意等的。”

“没有。”银时摇了摇头，“只是告个别而已。”

高杉一愣，走到银时旁边，扭头看他的侧脸，低声：“告别？”

“啊。”银时说，“狼群不接受其他人类，我也不会强迫他们忘记曾经发生过的一切。你是我的伴侣，所以他们不会再和我见面了。”

高杉这回真的愣住了。

他没有想到过这一层，银时准备的时候一直心情还不错，他完全没有看出来对方是来告别的。

“……你一开始就知道？”他最后还是问。

银时点点头：“我有心理准备，但是还是……有点伤心。”

高杉突然觉得过去自己的那种莫名的嫉妒心来得无比丑恶，他甚至从来没有想过对于银时来讲，和自己在一起到底意味着什么。

可是他不擅长安慰人，也不知道该不该安慰银时，最后只是说：

“对不起。”

这是他人生中罕见的道歉。

银时摇摇头，叹了口气：“其实也到时候了，我和人类走的太近了，该离开了。”他看着月亮，笑了笑，“世界上永远有终结，也永远有开始，只是这样而已。”

高杉看着他，还是低头用拇指轻轻擦了擦他的嘴唇，和他碰了碰，接了一个很轻的吻。

“银时。”他低声，“有些事情我一直没有和你说，但是那只是因为我愚蠢的骄傲。我想和你一直在一起，虽然我还有很多不了解你的地方，但是我这辈子都没有放手的打算。”

银时扭头看着他，笑了起来：

“我知道。”他笃定的说，“我什么都懂的。”

他后退一步，抬头对着草原发出最后一声近似狼啸的叫声。

叫声在草原上空旷的回荡，没有回音。

银时却笑了起来。

“太冷了，赶紧睡觉吧。”他干脆利落的钻回帐篷，“明天就回去吧。”

高杉注视着他的背影，点点头：

“好。“

如果今夜是新的开始，那么我向你保证，这个故事没有终结。


End file.
